For a Favor
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: Something wasn't right, Aoshi and Misao were attacked. Upon returning, Aoshi was turned into a vampire to save his life from a poison, Misao found a new reason why she loved Aoshi. It's new fanfic, so please read and review! Aoshi and Misao pairing!
1. No more tears

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

My disclamer here is that I don't own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin, they remain with their respected owner. This is just a fanfiction that I'm writing, so don't sue me.

Misao woke up finding a rose by her futon and a note written beautifully; Aoshi had been missing for over several months. No one could have found his body if something had happened to him, Misao is the only one that knew what happen to Aoshi one night while they were walking.

_'I wonder how this lovely rose got here,'_ Misao thought to herself as she got dressed in some comfortable clothes, she went to what was Aoshi's room. She heard a noise downstairs which sounded like someone coming in; it was Saitou with news on Aoshi's whereabouts. "it's definately not a place for a weasel to go," Saitou smirked looking at Misao, she wasn't in the mood to be called a weasel. "But I am going if I want to, Saitou," Misao said with tears glistening in her eyes; Saitou just shook his head when he knew that Misao was going to cry. Later that same day, Kaoru and Kenshin came to visit to help with the search of Aoshi, Sanosuke was with them as well. "Misao-chan, i give you my full support," Kaoru hugged her friend comfortly; Kenshin agreed also hugging Misao. _'I must remain strong for Aoshi-sama,' _Misao thought again going to sit with her friends, she had no idea that Aoshi was still alive somewhere. Saitou was just stating the obvious truth; Kaoru didn't want Misao to cry.

Meanwhile, Aoshi laid on a futon in an old healer's house unconscious covered in bandages over well toned muscles, whatever attacked him and Misao had severely hurt him. _'I wonder if Misao is safe at the Aoiya,'_ Aoshi thought as he started to open his icy blue eyes to wake up; he wondered how he got to the old healer's house. The old healer came to see how the young man she rescued was doing now, she was glad to see him awake. "How are you, young man?" the old healer asked bringing a bowl of some warm broth; carefully Aoshi sat up to take in some of the broth before laying back to rest.

Laying back after a quick change of the bandages, Aoshi laid back in the futon falling asleep from the warm broth. "I'm doing better.." Aoshi said with his voice a little weak from disuse, every once in awhile the old healer would give Aoshi some tea to help heal the injuries.

Kenshin and Saitou continued their search for Aoshi in the same area where they were in before, and only a scrap of a uniform was the only clue they had found. "It's a clue that Shinomori had been this way, Battousai," Saitou growled abit as he picked up the scrap of cloth; Kenshin was trying to imagine what happened with Aoshi. Saitou noticed the trail of blood heading to a small looking house that belonged to an old healer, Kenshin knew this is where Aoshi must have collapsed.

"My, my, you have to be the young man's friends," the old healer said ushering Saitou and Kenshin to where Aoshi was laying, Aoshi's torso was carefully bandaged to stop any bleeding.

Kenshin wondered what happened to Aoshi, to Saitou's surprise; Aoshi was still awake.

"So, Shinomori, what exactly happened to lead you to this condition?" Saitou asked sitting by the futon Aoshi was laying in, Aoshi didn't say anything at first because he really don't know what happened. The old healer took Aoshi's temperature, the temperature was fine and no concern as it once was when he was found on the ground bleeding profusely from several wounds.

"Himura, Saitou, I don't know what happen," Aoshi hoarsely said attempting to sit up.

Kenshin helped his friend to sit up to drink some tea that was prepared; that's when a man came to the house to warn everyone that there was a vampiress out looking for someone by the of Shinomori Aoshi. "But that's me," Aoshi nearly shouted, Kenshin wondered how could a vampiress be after Aoshi like that. The man didn't know and went away as quickly as he came to them; Aoshi held no emotion in his face and he was also worried for Misao's safety from him and this vampiress.

"Aoshi, you possibly wouldn't want to go out at this time of night," Kenshin said noticing Aoshi standing up to get his clothes on, and then Aoshi just collapsed on to the floor with pain.

Saitou moved to help Aoshi up off the floor, the old healer wondered what could have made Aoshi to collapse to the floor in pain. "I can gue-," Aoshi passed out from a poison that was in his system, the old healer told Kenshin to get Aoshi to a doctor and quick.

Kenshin remembered that Megumi had came with Sanosuke, Kaoru and him; may be she could help out with the poison. _'We will have to get Aoshi to the doctor, that we will,'_ Kenshin thought quickly as he quiely and quickly wrapped Aoshi in a blanket, Saitou had done his part by getting some help to get Aoshi back to the Aoiya before the poison had the chance to travel in his system.

Misao tried not to cry when she saw Aoshi being carried in, Kaoru held Misao rubbing the poor girl's back as the tears flowed from the eyes in streams.

"Well, I gotten whatever poison that was in Aoshi's system," Megumi said coming from Aoshi's room, the worse news was to come yet. Misao braced herself for some more bad news about Aoshi's condition, Megumi didn't want to make the poor girl even more upset. Misao was taken to Aoshi's room to be by his side, Megumi wanted Misao to see how terrible the condition was.

"Oh, Aoshi-sama, why did you take those hits for me?" Misao asked placing Aoshi's hand to her cheek as the tears fell from her eyes, then she felt the hand move gently against her cheek. "My pretty Misao, for a favor..don't..cry..for me..please," Aoshi said having a problem breathing; Misao was surprised to hear Aoshi's voice. She rewet the cloth that was on Aoshi's forehead and laying it back to try to bring down his fever, Aoshi had no choice but to let Misao to care for him.

"Misao, i got to check on Aoshi," Megumi gently said touching the shoulder, to the worse fear, Aoshi was getting worse. It sadden Misao to hear that Aoshi was dying, Kaoru tried to comfort her best friend. _'How could Aoshi be dying?'_ Misao thought without realizing there was a vampiress behind her, the vampiress smiled before going to Misao to talk to her for a bit. The vampiress quietly walked from behind to Misao, she knew that Aoshi wasn't feeling well. "It's because he loves you and cares about you to give up his own life so you could be safe, my dear," Naila said as she heard Misao starting to cry, she smiled wiping the tears from the eyes gently. Misao remembered was Aoshi had said when she saw him; it was all for a favor for her to stop crying over him.

_'I will give her a present to keep her Aoshi from dying,'_ Naila though as she went to Aoshi's room finding him awake, she sat behind Aoshi holding him against her gently. She started to groom and heal the external wounds; Aoshi wanted his suffering to end and for Misao to be happy.

"My, my, you got yourself into a situation, haven't you, Aoshi?" Naila smiled as she stroked the side of the neck, Aoshi didn't know what was going on.

He wondered who the is vampiress was that was taking care of him, Aoshi wanted Misao to care for him until he died from this poison. "Who are..you?" Aoshi weakly asked the vampiress, she just whisper into his ear for him relax. Aoshi just relaxed in Naila's arms before she sank her fangs into his neck, she started to drink the blood without the poison affecting her. "You are to the point of death from the loss of blood, Aoshi," Naila bit into her own wrist for Aoshi to drink from, in which Aoshi drank from thus in order to keep from dying. Aoshi didn't want Misao to cry for him anymore; he got up and went to look at the night sky. "But why are you doing this, Naila?" Aoshi asked putting on his beige yukata that he always wore when going to meditate at the temple, but it seems that Aoshi had found his answer and his peace. That answer was a very special girl by the name of Misao, Aoshi didn't want to scare her to tell that he's a vampire; but he knew he still loved her.

"Misao-chan, I'm sorry, there was nothing i could have done for him," Megumi gently said to Misao until she heard footsteps from the stairs, to Misao's surprise, it was Aoshi walking downstairs.

"How could you be well now, Aoshi?" Misao asked reaching up to touch his face, tears ran down her face as she looked down. A gentle hand brought her face up to make eye contact, Aoshi held her chin with a gentleness. "I told you for a favor not to cry over me again, Misao,"Aoshi said brushing his hand against her cheek; he knew he had to tell Misao sooner or later that he was a vampire.

* * *

Hey, here is a new fanfic! Please read and review! 


	2. First Kiss

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

No, I don't own the cast of Rurouni Kenshin, they will forever be with their respected creators as I write this fanfaction. That's all what this story is a fanfic, so don't sue me!

Misao was happy to have her Aoshi by her side, but now she was wondering why Aoshi was extremely sensitive to the sunlight. _'He has been acting so weird,'_ Misao thought to herself watching Aoshi retreat up the stairs before the light from the sun burned his skin; she found out that Aoshi slept in a coffin of black lacquared wood with gold trim and red satin lining. Aoshi laid in his coffin asleep thinking of what to tell Misao; he still didn't want to scare her at her. "Kaoru-chan, there is something that is different with Aoshi," Misao said sipping some hot tea with Kaoru, she knew that Misao was getting worried about Aoshi's behavior. She saw him defending her from a drunk man when they took a moonlit walk home from watching the festival's fireworks, Kaoru sighed just shaking her head as to tell her friend that she didn't know why Aoshi was acting so strangely.

"Misao-chan, there is something I need to tell you," Aoshi looked into Misao's eyes for a moment then looked away, he was afraid of hurting her if he told her directly.

She just his cheek feeling how cold the skin was, she told Aoshi whatever he had to say to her; he could just say it. "That's just it, I'm afraid to tell you, Misao," Aoshi said touching her cheek gently, he wished there was some easy way to tell her. She was starting to get anxious to what Aoshi was going to say, it was just then that Aoshi's lips brushed against Misao's lips in a kiss. "I love you so much, Misao-chan, but there is no easy way to tell you," Aoshi paused for a moment before continuing on, Misao was surprised from the kiss that Aoshi gave her that kiss.

Aoshi was just as surprise that he kissed Misao, he saw that Misao was blushing.

"But I'm a vampire now, my Misao, I will never stop loving you," Aoshi said kissing Misao again, but this kiss was deeper than the first kiss Aoshi gave her.

Then the memory of that attack came into Aoshi's mind, he remembered why he saved Misao in the first place. "So, that's why you were actting so weird, Aoshi," Misao said touching his cheek gently, so then Misao's wish came true; Aoshi smiled at her. It was small but ginuene smile, Misao was happy with the smile Aoshi had given her, then he kissed her again before the sun rose into the sky.

_**Flashback**_

_"Misao, just run!" Aoshi exclaimed letting Misao run back to the Aoiya, she wanted to stay and help Aoshi. But Aoshi only cared about her safety, so, he didn't want Misao to get hurt._

_"Leave her alone, guys, we have the one we want," the leader of that gang said growling to his men; Aoshi had ran across these men before. He remembered to have his kodachi with him, Aoshi was ready for a fight these men. On one order, these men attacked Aoshi at one at time, so far, he was doing good to difend himself with his kodachi. "Give it up, Shinomori, you cannot be able to beat us all," the leader sneered at Aoshi, but Aoshi kept a calm face with an intense look in his eyes._

_The leader pulled out a poisoned sword to start fighting Aoshi; the leader was fighting wonderfully against the best Oniwaban okashira. "Shinomori, Shinomori, do you think you can beat me?" the leader asked laughing at Aoshi, the determination remained in Aoshi's eyes as he fought._

_For a price, Aoshi won the fight against that gang; he was now terribly injured and needed some help or he would die. "No, I can't die," Aoshi said to himself forcing himself to make on painful step after another painful step, his uniform ripped as he made his way through the brushes that were around. Aoshi knew that he was losing blood; he came to an old healer's house and collapsed at the door unable to get up again off the ground. "Oh dear, an injured young man on my doorstep," the old healer said to herself, then she got Aoshi inside to start stitching up his wounds._

_She stayed by Aoshi's side as he slept, she was taking care of whatever fever he had._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Misao, you better come in from the cold," Kaoru said putting a shawl on to kee herself warm from the cold; then she saw the smile on Misao's face. Aoshi must have kissed her and then smiled at her, Misao turned to walk back into the Aoiya when she sneezed. _'I can't belive i kissed her,'_ Aoshi though as he walk down the street, a bandit stepped in front of Aoshi without realizing that he was a vampire of inmeasurable strength. The bandit stopped Aoshi with the intention of stealing the money Aoshi had with him; which wasn't a lot since he didn't like carrying money with him and with good reason. "Your money or your life," the bandit growled at Aoshi pointing a knife at him, Aoshi just shook his head saying that he doesn't carry that much money. The bandit didn't know Aoshi moved postions until he felt sharp fangs on the neck, slowly the fangs sank into the neck of the bandit.

_'What is with Shinomori?_' Saitou though watching Aoshi draining the bandit of blood and leaving the body in the alley; Aoshi noticed the stream of smoke knowing Saitou was there.

Saitou walked to where Aoshi was standing adjusting the trench coat that he hadn't worn since he left Misao with Okina, Saitou wondered what could making Aoshi act so strangely after being taken home back to Misao. "It's a surprise to see you again, Saitou," Aoshi said stepping into the lamp's light showing off the inhumanly white skin, Saitou wasn't surprised to see Aoshi; but the inhumanly white skin made the old wolf attracted to him more than usual.

"Shinomori, I didn't know you would become a vampire," Saitou smirked looking into Aoshi's icy blue eyes, Aoshi only smiled turning to go back to the Aoiya to be with Misao. Saitou thought it was weird that Aoshi only smiled at him, he thought that Aoshi never really smiled at all.

"To tell you, Saitou, I thought I was going to die of that poison," Aoshi finally said looking back at Saitou; neither men knew that Naila was watching from the alley. Saitou heard footsteps running away from the alley way, Aoshi went to go investigate what was going on. _'Vampire hunters are after Naila soon they will be after me,'_ Aoshi thought as he walked throught the alleyway; he heard an audible click from a cross bow. It was a trapped vampire hunter trying to defend herself from Orius, one of the most unsavory kind of vampire. "Stay back!" Sarah screamed when she saw Aoshi coming toward her, but Orius was kicked off her by one powful kick. Aoshi wasn't going to hurt her for any reason; she was offered a hand help her up since she was due to have a child.

"What were you thinking going out to chase Orius, miss?" Aoshi asked rather gently taking her to her home, she sighed looking into Aoshi's eyes with a sad look. Aoshi wasn't angry with her or anything; he just wanted to know what she was doing out when she was suppose to be preparing for a birth. "My husband left me for another woman, kind sir, so I had to take up the job of a vampire hunter to support this child," Sarah said with a tear being wiped away, Aoshi showed her that there were other jobs she could do. Sarah knew that Aoshi had someone waiting for him at the Aoiya; he turned to go back to Saitou so they can go back to the Aoiya, in case Orius wanted to come after Misao. "I fear that Misao could be in danger, Saitou," Aoshi said as the men walked back to the Aoiya, Orius had other plans for Aoshi. And it was pay back for the kick Aoshi gave him, as the men got closer; Aoshi could hear Misao screaming out for Aoshi. "Wait, Shinomori, that's just what what he wants you to do in the first place," Saitou laid a hand on Aoshi's should, he knew how it felt to have someone kidnapped.

Aoshi just wanted to get his Misao before something was to happen to her; Saitou could understand what Aoshi feeling at that moment. "Saitou, I had promise Misao's grandfather that i would protect her and I will not fail him now because I will die before I fail," Aoshi said turning to face Saitou holding his kodachi in his right hand, Saitou never had seen a vampire that was very angry.

Kaoru wanted to help out to find Misao; but Kenshin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let Aoshi fight this, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said letting Aoshi to go find Misao and the one that kidnapped her, Aoshi was determined to find Misao alive and without a scratch on her.

He realized he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't care about her at all; he promised the previous okashira that he'd protect Misao if any harm. _'I care about Misao even though I don't show that I care,'_ Aoshi thought as he walked on through the brush, he got more worried about Misao the more he thought about her. Aoshi closed his eyes as he opened the door to an abandoned temple outside of Kyoto; there stood Orius with Misao bound up with rope struggling to get free.

"Well, well, isn't the ginius ninja of the Oniwabanshu," Orius mocked Aoshi to idtimidate Aoshi, it didn't work because Aoshi kept a cold and calm look in his eyes. Orius howled in laughter until Aoshi drew his kodachi; Orius had drawn out his own sword then noticed that Aoshi was at an advantege with two swords, it made him mad enoungh attack Aoshi. "Just the slip of a kunai, Misao-hime, and run," Aoshi said to her to stop her from hurting herself, it worked as Misao freed herself from her bindings. She ran down heading back to the Aoiya; until she ran into Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Aoshi is still up at the old abandoned temple, Himura," Misao said with tears running down her cheeks, Kaoru moved foreward to hug Misao to comfort her. Kenshin left Sanosuke to stay with the girls and for Yahiko to help out wherever he can, Saitou went with Kenshin to see if he could stop them.

"Himura, do you think vampires are real?" Saitou asked looking at the former Hitokiri, Kenshin was surprised at the question before him and he couldn't really answer that out loud.

Before long, they got to the abandoned temple only to see Aoshi and Orius locked into a heated fight; the two vampires' swords were locked together until Aoshi used his kempo mastery against Orius. "Actually, Saitou, yes, I do think that vampires are real," Kenshin said watching Aoshi beat Orius, Aoshi wasn't relying just on his strenghth in the least bit in his hits or sword slashes.

* * *

Bluewaters14: Thanks for the review and the encouragement to improve on my writing, it will help me as i write this fic and other fics in the future.

diamondsforever: LOL!! I'm glad you like this fic and as what you said, I am updating this fic so there well be more to love in this story:D

* * *

The next chapter is here! Please read and reveiw! 


	3. The Council calls

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

My Disclaimer is that I don't own Rurouri Kenshin, so they will stay with their respected creators while I borrow them. Really, DON'T SUE ME!!

Neither men wanted to stop Aoshi because of the other vampire, Saitou new that Aoshi was wanting to kill Orius for harming Misao. "Himura, I had no idea of how strong Shinomori can be when angry," Saitou said looking at Kenshin; both men never seen Aoshi fight for someone he so desperately cared about. Aoshi bared out his fangs in a hiss of pain, Orius thought he had found a way to beat Aoshi and yet he was wrong when Aoshi instantly healed himself.

"Orius can't block an attack from Aoshi in time, Battousai," Saitou said and Kenshin already knew that from the time before; Aoshi was getting ready to deal final blow when Orius made a sneaky blow on Aoshi. It was unfair with a wound to the shoulder, but Aoshi already had it won.

"No one should be able to kidnap my Misao, Orius," Aoshi said with a calm voice, Kenshin clearly had done the same thing before when Enishi had kidnapped Kaoru. Saitou went to Aoshi because the stummble that Aoshi had; both men knew something wasn't right when Aoshi started to pitch forward. "Shinomori, I think he had uses something else on you," Saitou said holding Aoshi by the waist to keep him steady, Kenshin saw the pieces of silver in his friend's shoulder starting to inflame the wound. It was cause Aoshi pain as it was touched and examined, Kenshin knew that Aoshi didn't want anyone to touch that shoulder as he was being cleaned out.

"Aoshi, you risked your life to save the one you care for, why?" Naila asked him looking into the icy blue pools, she saw the bandages on Aoshi's shoulder and knew the answer already.

All what Aoshi could think about now was how he saved Misao; once from a drunken man that matched Orius' discription from the vampire hunters. "Because I didn't want to lose her to another vampire for any reason, Naila," Aoshi said very calmly, he was thinking about Misao as she slept.

_**Flashback**_

_Aoshi and Misao were heading home under the light of a full moon, Misao look up at Aoshi noticing not a flaw in the skin. "It's a beautiful night and not a cloud in the sky, Aoshi," Misao said with a smile on her lips, Aoshi couldn't but to agree with Misao. Somthing was amiss and both Aoshi and Misao felt it; there was a drunk man following them clumsily trying to for Misao. "Aww, come on now, i don't bite," the drunk man said reaching for Misao, but Aoshi was going to let this man take Misao away for any reason. There was a certain look in Aoshi's eyes as he made his way to Misao to get her back; the drunk man was in for a real surprise from Aoshi._

_"No, but i do bite," Aoshi said glaring this man holding Misao, that drunk man started to laugh as if Aoshi had told a joke. Misao wanted to be in the ever strong arms of Aoshi again, Aoshi just wanted Misao back so they could go home. "He's not joking, he really is a vampire," Misao said calmly still trying to get loose, Aoshi wrapped his arm around Misao's waist and reaching the wrist with other hand. Misao held onto Aoshi's trench coat as he held onto her; it looked like Misao was glad to have Aoshi there with her at that night or something bad would have happen to her._

_"It's okay now, Misao-hime," Aoshi said to the girl that was holding on to him, Misao looked up into Aoshi's soft icy blue eye and then laid her head back onto his chest smiling._

_Aoshi and Misao finished their moonlit walk when they reached the Aoiya; Okina wondered what had happened to Misao. "Some drunk tried to take Misao, Okina," Aoshi said looking out at the garden, Okina knew Misao was lucky to have had Aoshi with her. Aoshi wondered why Misao always stuck with him despite him being a vampire; then it was because she cared about him a lot._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Misao-hime, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Aoshi asked offering her his hand in a kind gesture, Misao smiled taking Aoshi's hand standing up off the floor. Aoshi was planning to take her somewhere special; Misao saw it was the festival that Aoshi was taking her to.

"Aoshi, why the festival?" Misao asked quietly, Aoshi looked at her sincerely thinking of a good answer for Misao. He missed the bubbly laughing from Misao since becoming what he is, he was also afraid of hurting her physically. "I just missed hearing you laugh, Misao-hime," Aoshi said gently touching her cheek seeing her smile, she and Aoshi when on to the festival to have a good time.

There were thieves at this festival waiting to steal from the unsuspecting people having a good time; Misao wanted Aoshi to go do his thing what vampires do.

"Aoshi, you should feed for right now," Misao said looking up at Aoshi, he knew he already had fed for now. Aoshi knew he didn't want to hurt Misao physically, but now there was almost a time where Aoshi will have to leave again. "Aoshi, is there something wrong?" Misao asked looking up at Aoshi; she saw what she was dreading. She knew that Aoshi would have to leave again, Aoshi wasn't sure for how long would he have to be gone from his home and Misao.

"Misao-hime, let's just spend the time we have together," Aoshi said entering the festival with Misao, she was having a good time with Aoshi until he felt something being put into his sleeve.

After the festival, Misao was carried up to her room to lay down in her futon; Aoshi kissed her forehead before leaving her room. "Aoshi, with that look on your face, something has to be up now," Okina said walking into the same room where Aoshi was, who just looked up from the note he had gotten. Aoshi just motioned for Okina to come and sit with him; Okina just gladly accepted motion to go sit down. "Okina, yes, something did come up," Aoshi said showing Okina the note that was in the sleeve, Okina wondered what was the langugage was that the not was written in.

Aoshi knew it was ancient form of lagugage that was spoken along time ago; Okina handed the note back to Aoshi. "No one ever writes in this lagugage these days, Okina," Aoshi said looking how the note was written, Okina was puzzled at who had written the note for Aoshi.

The note was an ivitation to the Council of Vampires, Aoshi was thinking why would the Council be asking him to join when he's only flegedling. "To me, it just doesn't make sense.." Aoshi said in a sigh, Okina knew it was about time for Aoshi to leave the Aoiya. Aoshi didn't want to leave Misao in fear of making her cry or worry; he also had a week to make his answer to the invitation to the Council. "Aoshi, you can give them your answer now," Okina said looking into Aoshi icy blue eyes then looking away, Aoshi just shook his head as to say no to Okina.

He wanted to use the week to think a fitting answer for the invitation he was given, Misao would miss him if and when he leaves to go to council. "I will think it over before I answer for Misao's sake, Okina," Aoshi said getting up to go up to his room lay down before dawn came; it was a ritual he had gotten used to since becoming a vampire. Aoshi also had been used to sleeping a coffin as well as being used to going out to feed on those who commit crimes, he didn't want to have the vampire hunters to start coming after him for going after innocent people, like Makimachi Misao.

_'I hate to make Misao cry if i go to the Council,'_ Aoshi thought to himself as he laid in his coffin as the sun rose in the sky; there was a benifit of going to the Council of Vampires.

Naila saw Aoshi in the evening sitting thinking of the possible answer to give to the invitation to the join the Council, but by the mid week, Aoshi was writing his answer for the messenger to pick up to take to the remaining Council members. "So they chose you to join the highest honor to a vampire to ever receive, Aoshi," Naila said picking up the message for the Council, Aoshi hoped he was making the right decision by joining the Council of the Vampires. Misao went to go talk with Aoshi before he went upstairs to relax; Aoshi only kissed her to keep from talking for the rest of the night. _'I never had a kiss like this,'_ Misao thought as she swooned into Aoshi's arms, she had placed her arms around Aoshi's neck as he lifted her up into his arms to carry her to her room.

Aoshi went to her room to lay her down in her futon; he kissed her once more on the lips going down her jawline with a very soft and very dilecate rose of the red passion. "I don't want to leave you, my Misao-hime," Aoshi said kissing her very jawline down to her neck, it was tomorrow night that Aoshi wasn't going to be at the Aoiya to be with the girl he helped to raise.

* * *

Evee-chan: I really don't mean to confuse you with scenes, it's suppose to lead up to Misao's kidnapping and to a fight between two vampires.

* * *

Read and Review, me likey you review:) 


	4. To and From the Council

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

My disclaimer is that I still don't own the cast of Rurouni Kenshin, I'm just barrowing them for this fanfic. They will remain with their respected creators, so DON'T SUE ME!!

Misao was enjoying the kisses Aoshi was giving her, Aoshi went to his room after a night of pleasure with her. _'I never had the kisses like he gave me!'_ Misao though falling asleep smiling thinking of that night; and by her was the rose Aoshi used to trace her jawline very softly.

Aoshi knew it was going to be the last day for him to be home with Misao, he laid in his coffin asleep thinking about the night he had with Misao. "Aoshi, it's time to awake," Naila said knowing that Aoshi was already packed and ready to go the meeting, he got up and got dressed to be ready for what may come up. Naila told the Council of what Aoshi did as a mortal and now as a vampire; one of the Council memebers was intrigued with Aoshi's and his exploits. "I can't believe that he had beaten Orius just like that, Alliston," Ares said to his chief, Alliston coulding believe the report either.

If the message that Aoshi sent them with Naila held true, Aoshi was actually coming to the meeting of the Council. "Naila, you said that he'd be here," Alliston said as Aoshi appeared into the doorway, the vampire council member was suprised to see Aoshi standing there. Naila was right when he was standing right there; the young vampiress smiled presenting Aoshi to the Council. _'So this is the Council of the Vampires,'_ Aoshi thought being viewed the Great Vampire Council, he sat his things down to relax his hand from carrying his things along with his twin kodachi. Celeste was impressed to see how muscular Aoshi was; the Vampire Council were impressed with Aoshi just being there that wanted to meet other vampires. "My, my, so this is the man you talking about," Celeste said getting her assissant to find a room for Aoshi for the two nights he was going to be there, she saw Aoshi sitting in his room in a meditative state and wondered what he was doing in that state.

It was getting close to the time to find a victim to feed on; Aoshi was hoping that the Council would give him a test to see if he's worthy to join the Great Vampire Council. "Celeste, before we let him join, we have to see if he's worthy to join Signa Kai," Alliston said when the Great Council was attacked by the vampire hunters, these vampire hunters were jerks because they claim to be the best.

It was at then, Aoshi rushed back to grab his kodachi, Celest was wondered what Aoshi was doing heading back to his room for. _'May be he's trying to prove himself worthy by protecting us all just by himself,'_ Celeste thought seeing two blades heading to the vampire hunters, Aoshi did his best to hold the vampire hunters until an arrow bolt came at him entering his side. Alliston had been surprised when Aoshi stopped the vampire hunters in a risk of one's own life; Aoshi collapsed to the ground growling in pain graspping at his side. "For such a vampire willing to risk his life, you take the most risk to take on those vampire hunters," Alliston said going to Aoshi to help him up off the ground, it look like that Aoshi was going to need some attention to that side.

Ares removed the bolt from Aoshi's side causing pain with Aoshi; he noticed no emotion on Aoshi's face after the arrow bolt was removed from the side. "I suppose that wasn't what your chief hadn't in mind," Aoshi said getting his side bandaged, thankfully the arrowhead wasn't silver coated into the side burning the skin as it entered. Ares just shook his head finishing bandaging Aoshi's right side, the vampiress, Celeste; came in with a new tunic for Aoshi to wear now. "Alliston wanted you to have this and to offer you his welcome to the Signa Kai Council, Aoshi," Celeste said laying the tunic next to Aoshi, he risked his life to join the Council. Aoshi offered a small and yet genuine smile looking at the tunic he was given; Alliston said that he was quiet strong for a mere flegedling.

_'Tomorrow, i will have to return to Japan and to Misao and the others,'_ Aoshi thought as he sat sewing up the hole the arrow bolt made, then his mind went to that night he had with his Misao.

_**Flashback**_

_Misao was scooped up into Aoshi's ever strong arms and taken upstairs; like a princess in a Western fairy tale with her prince. "Aoshi, what are you going to do with me?" Misao asked looking into Aoshi's icy blue eyes, she heard stories that vampires were very romantic people. It was true when she was laid on her futon with care; she felt him kissing her very carefully with a rose down her jawline. "It's just something that neither you or i will forget, Misao-hime," Aoshi said pressing his lips against her jawline with the rose to her neck, Misao could only smile with Aoshi kissing on her jawline going down to her neck with the rose traveling down her chest._

_Aoshi had given Misao a night to remember for the time to come; he knew he loved her and knew why he loved her so much. "I wasn't about to lose you to another vampire, Misao-hime," Aoshi said running the rose down her nose, Misao just giggled the rose tickled her nose._

_Aoshi had a small and yet geniune smile hearing her giggle; Aoshi kissed down her jawline once more before getting up. "Aoshi, you treat me as if i'm a princess in one of those Western fairy tales," Misao said smiling at Aoshi's kisses, he just kissed by her ear getting ready to whisper into her ear. He didn't want to stop kissing on the girl he helped raise; there was something he hadn't realized before, he wouldn't be kissing Misao at all if he didn't care about her at all. "But, Misao-hime, to me, you are a very beautiful princess," Aoshi whispered into Misao's ear, he got up leaving the room after his Misao fell asleep quietly. He allowed himself a small but a geniune smile, Misao just made him smile like she wanted and promised Kenshin she'd do._

_**End of Flashback**_

Aoshi was walking to the Aoiya from the train station, Misao knew Aoshi was coming home that night. _'I wish I wasn't so nervous about seeing Aoshi again,'_ Misao thought to herself tiredly trying to moving from the post she was leaning on, then she started to see a familiar trench coat and twin kodachi. It was Aoshi that she was seeing walking up to her; she had missed him so much while he was gone for those two nights. "Missed me, Misao-hime?" Aoshi asked walking up to Misao, she smiled reaching a hand to his cheek. Everyone walked out to see that Aoshi was back; Okina knew something was different with Aoshi. "I guess it's about time that everyone knows what i am," Aoshi said taking his boots off before entering the Aoiya, everyone was there to welcome Aoshi back home.

Misao was just glad that her Aoshi was home, it was now that everyone was in the room and Aoshi was sitting in his beige yukata. "Everyone, there something that you should know that is different with me," Aoshi started looking at everyone with a calm look; Kaoru was wondering what Aoshi was trying to say. Kenshin, Saitou and Misao already knew what he was, Kenshin believed in vampires and Saitou saw Aoshi biting into a neck of a bandit trying get some money from Aoshi.

"Okina, you also know what I am," Aoshi said looking at the elder ninja, Okina only nodded to what Aoshi said. Kaoru was going ask Aoshi when just laid on her shoulder as Aoshi started to stand up, Aoshi just sighed as he stood up before continuing on. "I'm a vampire now, I have been a vampire for awhile, everyone," Aoshi finished quietly looking round, Kaoru was surprised to hear the fact that Aoshi is now a vampire. Misao stay by Aoshi because she knew that Aoshi was willing to protect her from any harm; Aoshi wished there was some way he could make Misao his bride.

"Misao-hime, can you stay here with me a moment?" Aoshi asked quietly looking away searching his pocket, Misao was wondering what Aoshi was doing until he produce a small box from the pocket. Inside was a beautiful ring engraved with Misao's name and a very lovely inscription for her, she was surprised to see Aoshi with presenting her a ring to her like that.

"My princess, my princess, you deserve to be happy," Aoshi said looking into Misao's eyes as he opening the box, he saw the smile on Misao's lips as the ring was taken from the box and slipped onto her finger. It was announced that Aoshi and Misao were going to be getting married; it made Misao very happy to be marrying Aoshi, whom she loved for a long time. _'It's a dream come true that I get to marry Aoshi,'_ Misao thought as a smile graced her lips, Aoshi was glad he loved Misao so very much and would never stop loving her no matter what happens between them.

Aoshi liked it when Misao smiled; to him, it made her even more beautiful than before when she wasn't smiling. "I love you, my Misao-hime," Aoshi said caressing her cheek with a gentle hand as he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, to Misao, fireworks went off as sparks as Aoshi kissed her.

Saitou just smirked as Aoshi kissed Misao, Okina was glad now that Misao was finally getting married. "Aoshi, there is a wolf watching us," Misao said looking at Saitou from the corner of her eyes as he was watching the couple, Aoshi just looked at Saitou then back at his bride. Aoshi scooped Misao into his arm to take her to their room, they just wanted to be alone before they set a date.

"Aoshi, what's going on?" Misao asked as Aoshi laid her on her futon kissing her neck gently reaching up her waist to undo her obi of her kimono, Aoshi knew Misao looked rather cute in that kimono. It was his favorite as he took Misao out of her kimono, she started to undress Aoshi as he started to undo her breast bindings until both we're bare covered by the futon cover.

* * *

For reviewers:

CursedAmante: HEHE!! I'm glad you like this story a lot, I haven't decided to make the weasel-I mean Misao a vampire yet in this story and I'm looking forward to your next review!

Miharu Kawashi: I'm glad you find this story very interesting, I'm sorry about confusing you with the timeline. It's suppost to be after Kaoru and Kenshin got married and are about to have Kenji, so again I am sorry about that.

Evee-chan: Well, Okina also knows that Aoshi is a vampire, I had gotten it to where Aoshi tells the others to know that he's a vampy!

Bluewaters14: Yes, I have been working on that alot when working on this chapter, I will continue to improve as i go on with this chapters and other chapters to come.

* * *

ME LIKEY REVIEW!! Make me happy and review to my story! 


	5. Saving Grace

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

So, my disclaimer still stands as this fanfiction is being written, I do not own the cast of Rurouni Kenshin and that's including Shinomori Aoshi of the Oniwabanshu. They will remain with their respected creators, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!

Misao snuggled into Aoshi's scarred chest falling as sleep as the dawn sun rose in the eastern sky; Aoshi placed his arms around Misao being very protective of her and really in love with her. _'This is the first time I have been in the same futon with Aoshi,'_ Misao happily thought sleeping in Aoshi's ever protective and ever strong arms, she knew she had to get up to let Aoshi sleep for the day. She quietly got dressed for the day's customers; as the door was shut quietly, that was when Aoshi started to having a terrible nightmare of his past. "I just wish there was something I could do to help Aoshi to calm down," Misao said worried about Aoshi, Kaoru wanted to help Misao out as much as possible.

Quickly as the nightmare started was as quickly as the nightmare ended; Kenshin came to the door and saw a young police officer there. "Aoshi, there is someone here for you to see," Kenshin said as Aoshi walked down the stairs to the door, the young police officer had some terrible news for Aoshi's ears. So they sat in Aoshi's office to her the news, Aoshi tried to remain calm through the news. "One man just can't escape just like that," Aoshi said trying to keep the calm voice, this was the last thing Aoshi really needed at that moment was Takeda Kanryu escaping from prison.

Evening came as Aoshi was starting to get dressed for a night of feeding, he really didn't want to make Misao worry about him. "Misao-hime, I really don't want to make you worry," Aoshi said before kissing her on the lips, Misao wanted Aoshi to be there so they could marry soon.

Aoshi had noticed that people were thinking that Misao was crazy for being in love with a vampire, but that was a night ago when he returned from meeting with the council. "But still, Aoshi, I don't want you to go alone," Misao said looking into Aoshi's beautiful icy blue eyes; she saw that Aoshi was tired of having the nightmares. Aoshi once told Misao that she was the one that kept him calm during this storm, which made her smile and then snuggle close into Aoshi's scarred chest.

"I asked Himura and Sagara to come with tonight, so I won't be alone, my princess," Aoshi said kissing before he got ready to leave to go feed, that put her a little at ease about Aoshi being out at night. Kenshin and Sanosuke both didn't know what was going to happen. Aoshi walked over to a girl he once knew to gather some information, once that was finished, Aoshi saw the familiar figure he wanted to avoid. "Well, well, if it isn't the Okashira," Kanryu hissed at Aoshi, he didn't say anything to the man before him. Sanosuke and Kenshin appeared behind Aoshi to support him; Aoshi was going to reach for his kodachi when he noticed the small incendiary device in the pocket. "You ruined me!" came the shout before the explosion, Aoshi and Kenshin went back to the Aoiya while Sanosuke went to tell the police station. Misao was very protective of Aoshi, and boy did Aoshi know it.

"Aoshi! What had happened to you?!" Misao asked hysterically looking at Aoshi; he had Megumi looking at Aoshi's eyes. And his eyes were fine; they just had dust kicked up from the incendiary device. "Come Aoshi, I can let you have a bath," Misao said gently, Aoshi had a small genuine smile knowing that he's glad that he has a young woman like Misao around. He knew that Misao would always care as she began to take Aoshi's soiled clothes off; Aoshi had let her to wash his hair and his body. "Misao, I love this so much," Aoshi said as Misao started to let the soap run down his well muscled body, he groaned with relief as Misao let him to soak. Then she took a quick bath and soaked with her Aoshi-sama, Aoshi had let her snuggle into his side.

"Aoshi-sama, much too tense," Misao said as she tried to get Aoshi to relax, then it hit her as she laid with Aoshi on their futon. She really didn't want Aoshi to experience another nightmare; of course, Aoshi really didn't want to make Misao to worry even more than what she already was.

"Aoshi-sama, are you comfortable?" Misao asked as she gently rubbed his shoulders, he laid his head into her shoulders and kissed her neck. The kisses made Misao smile and giggle until he fell asleep, Misao rested her head on his chest. "I guess this would be a good time to let Aoshi and Misao-dono sleep," Kenshin said noticing that neither Aoshi nor Misao was coming downstairs, which that was fine and they needed that rest. Kenshin didn't want Aoshi to lose anymore sleep, then again, he knew that Takeda Kanryu needed to be stopped at all costs.

"Is Shinomori asleep right now, Battousai?" Saitou asked Kenshin quietly, he already knew that Aoshi was asleep. Misao had come downstairs as she was letting Aoshi sleep; she really wasn't all that tired at all. "Misao-chan, I thought you'd be sleeping with Aoshi," Kaoru said quietly to be respectful to Aoshi's rest, everyone in the room new it was true that Aoshi drank blood.

Sanosuke wondered when Aoshi will be awake; it was only an hour into dawn as into the day itself. "Sanosuke, Aoshi will be up later in the evening, that he will," Kenshin said with Misao agreeing, it was a stated fact and everyone knew that Aoshi was a vampire.

Aoshi knew he had never attacked someone so innocent, as innocent as his Misao can be.

"Kaoru-chan, can you go make sure Aoshi-sama is doing alright?" Misao asked gently as the sun started to set, so now Aoshi had to be up getting dressed for the night. Kaoru got up to the room to knock on the door, but there was a clash of metal against metal, Aoshi was locked in a fight with an unknown attacker. "Aoshi-sama!!" Misao was at the bedroom door watching Aoshi fight for his own life as Misao scream, he knocked the attacker and went to Misao side going comfort her to let Megumi treat Misao's wound. He was afraid that this was his fault that his bride got hurt, but Misao kept her smile on her lips as she smiled at her groom saying it was just a scratch and not to worry.

"Hardly, Misao-chan, you had a kunai embedded into your arm," Aoshi gently said to his pouting bride, but as soon as Aoshi said that, she smiled at her love of her life.

Megumi looked at Misao's arm as Misao sat in Aoshi's lap; the wound was stitched up and cleaned up. "There, it's all done, Misao-chan" Megumi said after she bandaged the wound, Misao knew Aoshi that Aoshi was starting to get hungry. Misao asked if she could go on a walk with her groom, it was just so he could feed for the night without any interruptions.

"Misao, I'm just glad that you're here with me," Aoshi said as they walked down the street hand in hand, Aoshi's hand was warm after he had fed for that night. There was no sign of Takeda Kanryu, to Aoshi, that was good since he didn't want to face Takeda again. "Aoshi-sama, let's head home," Misao said smiling getting a bit sleepy, so Aoshi pick Misao up and sat her onto his shoulder.

It made her giggle as they got home; it was going to a wonder to what will happen the next day or the days after. "I'm going to let you rest, Misao-hime," Aoshi said carried Misao up to their room to lay her down, Misao smiled as Aoshi kissed her good night. He knew that he will be back upstairs once the sun rose, now there was going to be problem all vampires faced. "I don't have the time to face vampire hunters, Himura," Aoshi stated as he started for his office to sit and work, it was the truth, Aoshi really didn't have that time to face vampire hunters. Not on top of the biggest concern now, Takeda Kanryu was top priority in the list of what to get rid of.

"Hey, Aoshi, it's nearly dawn," Sanosuke said as he saw Aoshi stand up, Aoshi already knew it was nearly dawn as he was picking up the office. Kenshin saw that Aoshi was going upstairs to go to bed; it was that night that Takeda was going to make a fatal mistake by messing with him as he kidnapped Misao. "Aoshi, Misao-dono is missing," Kenshin said as Aoshi was getting dressed in some clean clothes, it was on Takeda's life now as Misao was Aoshi's bride. Saitou knew Aoshi was going to go get Misao back, it was proven that Aoshi really cared about Misao and didn't want anything to harm his precious Misao-chan. "Himura, I really want your help," Aoshi said trusting Kenshin to help him, Sanosuke stayed to wait for Kenshin and Aoshi to come back with Misao.

Aoshi left with Kenshin to find Misao and Takeda Kanryu, they had until dawn to find Misao and Takeda. "Do you have any idea of where she could be, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked as Aoshi leapt up to the roof to listen and look for Misao, and then there it was, a scream from Misao in the direction of the abandoned temple like the last time. Together, Kenshin and Aoshi raced to the abandoned temple as fast as they could, Aoshi was faster than what he used to be before be coming a vampire.

"Misao-dono, we're here, that we are!" Kenshin said as he let Aoshi to go find Takeda to get rid of the menace once and for all, Kenshin freed Misao as Aoshi looked for Takeda searing mad.

Takeda was laughing as Aoshi was approaching with the kodachi being drawn, Aoshi not only had his swords drawn, and he had his fangs bared still with intent to kill. "Well, well, if it isn't Shinomori, back for more," Takeda said as he laughed on holiday, Aoshi getting more furious by the second. Of course, Aoshi didn't want Misao to see him this way, to protect her from himself.

"Takeda, I will rip you apart for what you did!" Aoshi exclaimed as black wings appeared out of nowhere on Aoshi's back, no one was going to believe this even if they seen it. Kenshin hide with Misao watching the fight take place, Aoshi was stronger of the two fighters, being a vampire. "You rip me apart?" Takeda laughed as Aoshi readied himself to attack, Takeda made his move slowly as to confuse Aoshi. But it didn't work as Aoshi made his attack, Aoshi spun around with his kodachi aiming for Takeda's chest. "Himura, is Aoshi-sama going to be fine?" Misao quietly asked Kenshin as she started to shake, tears started to fall from her eyes as she started to cry.

This fight was far from over between Takeda Kanryu and Shinomori Aoshi, knowing Aoshi as Kenshin did, Aoshi had the determination to kill Takeda Kanryu.

* * *

I am sorry this took so long; I had been having bad computer problems. Well, I will get this uploaded and start the next chapter, and please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

For my reviewers:

Grim Reaper: I'm glad that you want to see this new chapter; I am going to have it put up with my story as soon as I can. I'm just glad you like this story as well; I will have more to come to this story to come later too.

Evee-chan: I'm glad you like this story, even though it's an AoshixMisao story. Soujiro and Misao stories are okay and cute; I really prefer Aoshi and Misao stories.

Bluewaters14: I'm trying to get the exciting part down in my story, so I'm improving on it slowly in this chapter. So far I can say this is best chapter I have done despite the computer problems I had been having, but now with a working computer, I will have another chapter to add after this one.

* * *

More will to come soon! Read and Review, please! 


	6. Forever Home

For a Favor

By: Charmed Wolf

The disclaimer is that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in the at least bit, and that includes Shinomori Aoshi of the Oniwabanshu. They will remain with respected and talented creators; I am just borrowing them for my story here, so DO NOT SUE ME PLEASE!!

Aoshi held the determination in his eyes and Misao could see that, it was scaring her and Aoshi started to know that. _'Oh no, I'm scaring her and that's not good'_ Aoshi thought as he made the last attack count, he spun to avoid the silver bullets from Takeda Kanryu's gun. Takeda Kanryu was finally dead as Aoshi's attack hit home, Misao was crying out of fear that Aoshi would kill her too.

"Misao-hime, you know I refuse to harm you in any way," Aoshi gently said trying not to scare Misao even more, the black wings had disappeared when Aoshi calmed down. Misao was still frightened of Aoshi as he reached to hug Misao, Kenshin seen that Misao had shrunk back as Aoshi was going to pull Misao into a gentle hug. "I was afraid of this happening and I'm sorry," Aoshi said as he looked into Misao's eyes, she saw that he was genuinely sorry for frightening her. Misao went to say something as Aoshi started to walk away to keep from frightening her, Kenshin got her to follow Aoshi to the last place that anyone would look for him because it was dangerous for a mortal.

"Aoshi-sama, where have you gone to?" Misao asked as she looked for Aoshi, she was about give up on looking for Aoshi when she thought she heard his voice. But it wasn't Aoshi's voice that she heard; she was saddened now thinking that she lost Aoshi forever. _'Where has Aoshi-sama gone to now?'_ Misao thought until she felt someone hug her from behind, somehow she felt safe in those arms that were around her. It was Aoshi holding her from behind, he read Misao's mind to find her quickly.

"Misao-hime, it's dangerous for you to be here," Aoshi said to her as gently as he could, it was to keep from frightening her again like when the black wings appear. Aoshi heard an ominous request from Misao; she really wanted to stay with Aoshi forever. "I really want to be with you forever, Aoshi-sama," Misao said turning to touch Aoshi's cheek, Aoshi catches her hand and pulled her gently onto his shoulder to take her home back to the Aoiya and make sure she's safe.

She wanted Aoshi to stay; after all, the Aoiya had been his home for about a year after Shishio. "Aoshi, I want you to stay, I was happy after you came home from Shishio's," Misao said heartbroken as looked at Aoshi, He stopped in his tracks slowly turning to see Misao's tear-stained cheeks. He didn't want Misao to cry over him again, he did promise her that he won't leave again.

"If I stay, I will be putting you and the others in danger, Misao," Aoshi said looking into her eyes, Misao knew that was true, but she didn't care about the danger. Aoshi gently touched Misao's cheek; he knew if he didn't leave the Aoiya that he could kill Misao or the others. "I don't care about the danger, Aoshi-sama, I care about you," Misao said as Aoshi touched her cheek, what she said brought his lips to her lips in a kiss of a deep fiery passion and romance.

Aoshi knew there was no way he can leave now, Kenshin held onto Kaoru smiling seeing Aoshi and Misao to be together as a couple. "Kenshin, I think Misao would be a beautiful bride for Aoshi," Kaoru said rubbing her stomach; it was no secret that Kaoru was going to have a baby.

Misao and Kaoru were going to go buy for a baby, Aoshi could tell that Kenshin was nervous father-to-be. "Aoshi, I guess you do have no choice but to stay now," Kenshin said laying a hand onto Aoshi's shoulder quite gently; Aoshi knew that Kenshin was right. The Aoiya had been his home since coming home from Shishio's stronghold, and now he had helped Kenshin to defeat Yukishiro Enishi a few months back. _'I got to stop scaring Misao and control my temper,'_ Aoshi thought as he sat in his seat at the table reading, he didn't want to scare Misao nor harm her in any way. It wouldn't be all that fair to Misao if she was frightened of him, he thought of the others as well as Misao.

"I wish I wasn't a vampire, Himura," Aoshi said as he shut the book, then it had hit him, if he didn't become a vampire, he would have died of poison. Then he saw the look on Misao's face if he died from poison, becoming a vampire was the only thing that had to be done to save his life and to keep Misao from being alone. _'I would have been dead if I wasn't turned into a vampire,'_ Aoshi thought as he went upstairs to go lay down, he was very tired from fighting Takeda.

_**Start of dream sequence**_

_Aoshi was lying in bed with a spiking fever, the poison was running it course as Aoshi tried to rest. "Misao-chan, I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do to save him," Megumi said as she hugged Misao, this was the hardest time when Aoshi was dying. Kaoru and Kenshin were there to support their friend in this delicate time, the poor girl couldn't help but to cry over Aoshi._

_"Misao, just…take care of yourself…when I'm gone," Aoshi said as he tried to breathe through the poison's affects, Misao was doing her best to care for Aoshi before he succumbed to the poison. The day that Aoshi died was bittersweet for Misao; she was holding him in her arms as he slept. "Misao...aishiteru…" was the last thing that Aoshi said to Misao, her heart tore into two pieces as Aoshi said that to her. Aoshi's eyes were closed with the look of peace on his face, Misao was crying as Kenshin came upstairs to check on Aoshi and Misao before he went to help with breakfast._

_"He died peacefully in my arms, Himura," Misao sadly said as she laid Aoshi's body back to the futon, soon it was going to be a task to make up the funeral details. Kenshin knew that Misao wished someone could have saved Aoshi, she wished that there was someone that wouldn't be affected by the poison. "Oh, Aoshi-sama, I wish I could be with you," Misao said looking at the coffin that contained Aoshi, so it was going to be time to bury Aoshi next to his family._

_Aoshi wandered for a moment as spirit, he placed his arms around Misao gently as she cried during the funeral. "Misao, I'm always watching over you," Aoshi whispered so only Misao can hear what he said, a flower was there every time Misao came to visit the grave._

_**End of dream sequence**_

Aoshi sat with a hand over his chest trying to calm himself, but that dream made him realize that he was made into a vampire to keep from dying. "Aoshi-sama, I love you," Misao said as she came into the room wearing a beautiful blue kimono, she noticed that small smile was genuine as he was looking his precious gift. Misao returned the smile to Aoshi as she went to his coffin, she knew that Aoshi will never change nor age. "My princess, I love you too," Aoshi said as he kissed Misao's hand, it made Aoshi feel good to be where he really belongs after Shishio's attempt to take over Japan.

Misao smiled snuggling up to Aoshi as he kisses her neck; his hands were undoing Misao's obi causing the kimono fall away from the shoulders as he kissed downward. "Aoshi-sama, you're making me blush," Misao said as Aoshi kissed down neck to her chest, he laid Misao onto the futon as he kissed down her chest. Of course, he knew that Misao was no child now, Misao started to undo Aoshi's sleeping yukata as she let him kiss her neck and chest very passionately.

"I think I am home, Misao-hime," Aoshi lightly nipped at Misao's neck, they were both bare from being stripped. To hear Aoshi was home made Misao very happy, to Aoshi, Misao was his princess and he loved her dearly. "Aoshi-sama, I wish our wedding day was closer," Misao said as she lay in Aoshi's arms, it was still day out as Aoshi fell back to a peaceful sleep with his Misao.

Misao knew Aoshi was protective of her, she didn't mind it as she had her Aoshi-sama by her side. _'I'm glad he looks peaceful now, I'm glad his nightmares are over now,'_ Misao though as she let Aoshi sleep, Omasu was cleaning the rooms and wanted Misao's help. Misao was too comfortable with Aoshi; she liked the peaceful look to his handsome face. "Misao, you know Aoshi should be sleeping," Okon said as she peaked into the room, Misao got up after kissing Aoshi's forehead.

Aoshi remained asleep as Misao got her clothes back on, she was glad that Aoshi was home to be with her. _'It's good to know that Aoshi will protect me,'_ Misao thought as she checked on Aoshi, he was still peacefully asleep. That made her smile see the bare chest of her love, it was almost the evening and the time Aoshi would be getting up to go feeding for the night.

"Aoshi-sam-" Misao's words were cut off by Aoshi's kiss, he just wanted her to call him just by his given name. And Sanosuke was about to take a peak at Aoshi and Misao when Megumi and Kaoru stopped him, Kenshin just being himself seeing his wife and Megumi with Sanosuke.

"ORO!!" Kenshin exclaimed as Aoshi and Misao came downstairs, Misao just giggled seeing Sanosuke in trouble with Kaoru and Megumi. Aoshi knew that Sanosuke had gotten a fitting punishment for whatever he did; Kenshin saw that Aoshi was wearing a new yukata. "Sanosuke, you chicken, you got in trouble," Misao giggled as she clung to Aoshi, Sanosuke looked at Misao then at Aoshi gulping. Aoshi just rolled his eyes at Sanosuke being afraid of a vampire; of course, there were a lot of people around the Aoiya that were afraid of Aoshi because he was a vampire.

_'I'm glad to have such good friends such as these'_ Aoshi thought as sat with Misao by his side, to Aoshi, she was his princess and his only love and angel sent from the Heavens above.

* * *

To my loyal reviewer:

Cursed Amante: It's better than not getting a review at all, so, it's okay! I'm really glad you liked the fifth chapter; I always put my own special little touch on the chapter. Well, this story has gotten a little more exciting than when I first started writing it, well, I will get another chapter started for this story.

* * *

Story chapter done and ready! 


	7. Added Surprises

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

For my disclaimer, it's that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, which is including Shinomori Aoshi of the Oniwabanshu. I am only barrowing them from their respected creators for this story for right now, they will forever remain with their creators. So don't sue me.

By that next dawn, Aoshi was sleeping peacefully in his coffin, Kenshin had been a great help when it was needed. Misao quietly cleaned Aoshi's room to let him sleep, she knew that Aoshi couldn't stand the sun being a vampire. _'I have always wondered what had happened to my parents when I was only a year and half old,'_ Aoshi thought as he sat and red his book, then it happened as he was reading. Misao was screaming until Aoshi was racing upstairs, he was afraid of losing Misao.

"Himura, they took Misao and I don't know where they are going," Aoshi said without showing the worry in his face, Kenshin was wondering who Aoshi was talking about.

Sanosuke was just clueless as ever, Aoshi sighed before explaining what the situation was.

"Look, I care about Misao and I want her back, Sagara," Aoshi said glaring at Sanosuke about to pounce on him; Kenshin knew what Aoshi must be feeling at that moment. Aoshi was just frustrated for not saving Misao right away, especially when they were planning to marry. "Kenshin, where is Aoshi?" Kaoru asked as she stood by Kenshin, Aoshi was in the dojo behind the Aoiya training.

Okina was getting worried about Aoshi when he didn't return to his room when he was supposed to; Aoshi was lying on the floor of the dojo exhausted from training so hard. "Aoshi, you know it's dawn and you supposed to be in your coffin," Okina said to Aoshi very gently, Aoshi just groaned as he got up. There was no way Aoshi was going to lay down to sleep when Misao was on his mind, it was clear that Aoshi had missed Misao's bubbly laugh and very bubbly personality.

"Aoshi, you're going to were yourself out if you keep going, that you will," Kenshin told his friend, Aoshi looked at Kenshin as to say he can't stop it because he wants Misao back.

Sanosuke tried to avoid Aoshi knowing that he wanted to find the group of vampires that took Misao, the problem was that he didn't know where the group was. _'That group of vampires is trying to dissuade me from marrying Misao,'_ Aoshi thought as he lay in his coffin, Okina was just as worried as Aoshi was. Okon tried to keep Aoshi calm enough to look for Misao, both Omasu and Okon didn't want the black wings to appear on his back and calmer the better as Okina said to the girls.

"Okina, how can I keep calm when Misao is missing?" Aoshi asked with a sincere tone of voice, Aoshi wasn't the type to sigh when it comes to the situation at hand. Kenshin and Sanosuke spent the day with Saitou looking for Misao. It was really wearing on Aoshi's emotions, it's been hard on every one and it was harder on Aoshi because he lost his four best and loyal friends.

"Well, did you have any luck, Himura?" Aoshi asked looking at Kenshin with hope; Sanosuke just shook his head knowing they had no luck finding Misao. Aoshi was now going through a breakdown now; he really didn't want to lose Misao for any reason before he marries.

"Aoshi, you are going through a breakdown," Okina said like a concerned grandfather to a grandchild, of course, Aoshi was hardly a child being 28 years old and a grown man and a vampire.

Aoshi was sitting in the study reading one night thinking of Misao, Omasu and Okon were trying their hardest to find Misao for Aoshi. "Okon, did you have any luck finding Misao?" Omasu asked quietly as not to let Aoshi hear, Okon just sadly shook her head not saying anything. It was already known by every one that Misao was gone, deep down Aoshi was heartbroken with Misao being gone, of course, and he would never show that he was having a breakdown.

"Maybe Misao will return on her own and Aoshi would marry, Kenshin," Kaoru said trying her best to keep a positive attitude, and then it started to happen when they saw Aoshi in a black yukata. It was a sign that he was hurting and he was mourning, Kaoru knew that Aoshi wasn't going to get over this as long as he still wore the black yukata. "Aoshi, I'm back and I'm sorry I had worried you," Misao said as she return to him, she had tears in her eyes as she held onto her love.

Aoshi was glad that Misao was back in his arms, she was the ray of light in his dark and lonely world. "Misao, I'm not worried about that now because I'm glad you're back now" Aoshi said as he kissed Misao on the lips, she smiled as she kissed Aoshi back glad to be back into his arms.

It was nearly dawn as Aoshi went upstairs to sleep in his coffin, and his precious one made sure that he would rest. "Aoshi, I love you very much," Misao said as she quietly shut Aoshi's lid to keep the sun off him, there was a small smile to Aoshi's lips as he was sleeping. Misao was cleaning in the study when she found an old note from Aoshi's father addressed to Aoshi. "Misao, we were so worried about you," Okina said stepping into the study; Misao didn't mean to make Aoshi so worried to the point of a breakdown. It made her realize that he does care; it's that he doesn't show it.

"It's going to be soon we marry," Misao said as she caressed Aoshi's face, it was a miracle that Misao returned to the Aoiya. Aoshi felt happier with Misao around, he knew that Misao was right though. "I wish my father was here to us marrying, Misao," Aoshi said as he reached to kiss Misao's neck with his fangs barely touching her neck, it was apparent to Aoshi that he really loved Misao very much. Misao now knew that Aoshi missed his parents very much and wished for his parents to watch from the heavens over their son, with Misao, she didn't care that Aoshi was a vampire; in fact she liked it very much. "Aoshi, I had found some notes that were addressed to you when I was in the study to clean there," Misao said looking into Aoshi's icy blue eyes, maybe that was a clue to what happened to Aoshi's parents. It was apparent that Aoshi wanted to know what happen to his parents, Misao suggested going to talk to Okina about what happened nearly 28 years ago.

"Okina, may I ask you something?" Aoshi said as he approached the elder, Okina looked up at Aoshi. He and Aoshi sat to talk for awhile, Okina had gotten Aoshi a glass of blood to drink while they were going to talk. "I wanted to know what happened to my parents," Aoshi said to Okina gently and quietly, and then the look on Okina's face changed to a serious look and a pained look.

_**Flashback to Aoshi's childhood**_

_Hiro was running home after a well observant samurai on horse back had warned him that there was a group of marauding ninjas from another clan that were killing children of the members of the Oniwabanshu, Kaiyuki was tending to her year and half old son as Hiro came in from the outside with a grim look on his face. "What is the matter, Hiro?" Kaiyuki asked holding onto a year and half old baby boy in her arms, Hiro heard his son starting to cry being hungry. He didn't know how to tell Kaiyuki about the ninjas after them, Kaiyuki was feeding Aoshi like a mother does her baby._

_"Kaiyuki, we have to flee from here or we will lose our children" Hiro said as he held his daughter, Aoshi was the reason why the rouge ninja were after the children of the Oniwabanshu._

_Kaiyuki was frightened that something would might happen to her children, so they had to pack up Aoshi's things and give him to the Oniwabanshu to train. "Hiro, where will we go?" Kaiyuki asked as Aoshi was handed to the samurai, he was going to go into Kyoto anyway, so it wasn't any trouble to stop at the Aoiya to give Okina the infant boy. They had to hide the daughter as well, but where are they going to hide Aoshi's sister. "Is the boy ready for the travel?" The samurai asked gently looking at the parents, Kaiyuki brought the things Aoshi would need and then she brought him the infant who was now a fast asleep swaddled in a blanket to keep him warm._

_The samurai rode off in the direction of the city of Kyoto going to look for the Aoiya in a hurry, surprisingly, Aoshi was still asleep as the ride didn't bother him one bit. "That's Hiro's new son, why is he doing here?" Okina said as he came out to see the young samurai, he was tired._

_Okina was safely inside with Aoshi, word came two days later that Aoshi's parents were killed by the ninja of the rouge clan. "Okina, what about the child?" Okashira Makimachi asked seeing his wife feed Aoshi, unfortunately there weren't any other relatives that could take in Aoshi. A year and a half came and went, and Aoshi was ready to be trained by Okina. "I can see he's ready for training now, Makimachi-sama," Okina said looking at Aoshi asleep, it was the next day began the real work will begin to shape the little boy into a genius and a prodigy and then ultimately the Okashira._

_**End of Flashback**_

Aoshi looked away after hearing what had happened to his parents; he had no idea that he had had a sister. "Okina, why did my parents hide me here?" Aoshi asked looking at Okina, he heard a sigh escape from Okina as he was about to speak. Aoshi was anticipating the elder ninja's answer, talking with his old mentor was a lot easier now than when he was grieving for the loss of the four that died saving him from being killed by Takeda Kanryu. "Aoshi, your parents didn't want to lose you and wanted the best for you," Okina said as he looked down to avoid Aoshi's eyes, he remembered that Aoshi was a vampire and that it was dangerous to look into Aoshi's beautiful eyes.

Kenshin saw that Aoshi was sitting think about what Okina had told him, it was hard to accept the fact that his parents were dead. _'That saves them from knowing that there son is a vampire now and practically drinking blood,'_ Aoshi thought as he took a sip of the blood he was given, he heard Kenshin by the door just watching him. Aoshi wasn't upset as he was when Hannya and the others were killed; it wasn't nearly dawn as Kenshin came to Aoshi asking if he wanted to go on a walk.

"Aoshi, would you like to go on a walk?" Kenshin asked quietly, Aoshi just nodded as he got up from where he was sitting. And then there was Sanosuke being loud as ever, it was where Aoshi wished that Sanosuke would be quiet for a change in his life or he was going quiet him by himself.

"Hey, lets go get some sake, Kenshin," Sanosuke said within earshot of Aoshi, and clearly seeing that Aoshi was not one to drink any alcohol, Kenshin just shook his head as to say that it wasn't a good idea with Aoshi. Aoshi started on ahead just calmly walking, Kenshin caught up to Aoshi after talking with Sanosuke telling him that Aoshi doesn't have a tolerance of alcohol.

"It's a beautiful night," Aoshi said looking around a little; Kenshin just couldn't help to agree with Aoshi. And from behind was a click of a crossbow, and behind Aoshi was a vampire hunter.

* * *

It's finally finished, I'm really sorry that this is late! But anyway, enjoy the chapter! I know that Aoshi's parents were never mentioned in the anime and the manga, I made up the parents and the sibling for the story for right now, so don't sue me over that!

* * *

To my reviewer: 

Bluewaters14: I had lengthened the chapter some what so the story seem a little longer, I hope you like this chapter since I have worked on this for awhile.

* * *

People, please read and review the chapter, I want reviews! 


	8. What was lost

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer is that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the only thing I have of Rurouni Kenshin is one OVA and the manga. I'm just barrowing them for my story, they will forever remain with their creators, and that includes Shinomori Aoshi and really don't sue me!!

Aoshi was scared that the vampire hunter was after him, but it was never shown in his face that he was scared. "I'm not after you, sir, I have no business hunting you," the vampire hunter said repeating some of the comments heard about Aoshi, it was like that Aoshi was honored hearing the comments that were said about him. Kenshin was surprised to hear that Aoshi was actually using his vampiric power to help people, it was the vampire ahead that the vampire hunter was after.

"That's the end of that, Kenshin," Sanosuke said as he saw the vampire hunter leave, Aoshi knew something that Kenshin had already picked up on. Sanosuke wasn't right by saying that it was the end of that, it wasn't the end and there were going to be vampire hunters that would want to kill Aoshi for no reason at all. "No, Sagara, it's not over now," Aoshi said knowing he definitely didn't want to make Misao to worry; this was going to be a long night with Aoshi being hunted by vampire hunters and Kenshin didn't want that to happen as the image of Misao entered his mind.

Aoshi walked on with a cautious tone to his steps, Kenshin was just as cautious as Aoshi.

"I don't want to make Misao worry, Himura," Aoshi said as they kept walking, Sanosuke wondered about what Aoshi was thinking. Kenshin notice something Aoshi already had picked up on as they were walking, seeing Aoshi stop to the click of a crossbow and it wasn't the same vampire hunter that he met earlier. "So I have found you, vampire," an unfamiliar voice said with contempt for vampires, Aoshi just closed his eyes as he heard the voice. Kenshin and Sanosuke stood by Aoshi just to try to protect him, and it was all for the sake of Misao's happiness and love for Aoshi.

"This is not the way I want to go, this is stupid," Aoshi said really not wanting to make Misao very worried, but it was already late for that now as Aoshi showed no fear on his face. Kaoru was just sitting with Misao as she was very worried about Aoshi, she wondered if something was going to happen to Aoshi. "So itachi musume, you're wondering what's going on with Shinomori?" Saitou asked and got a glare from Misao, worry was all over her face of Aoshi. At that same time, Aoshi came up with a plan to get home to be with Misao, he took a cautious step to the vampire hunter to set him straight. "Look, I'm not the one you want, I would never harm anyone that is innocent" Aoshi said then left with Kenshin and Sanosuke back to the Aoiya, back to home and to Misao.

It took awhile for the vampire hunter to get what Aoshi was saying, with in a few hours, it will be dawn as vampires had to bed down. "Misao-hime, I'm home," Aoshi said surprising the poor girl a little, but it was a very nice surprise to Misao as Aoshi kissed her gently on the lips.

Aoshi was going to look for what happen to his father and mother, but he wanted Misao's help to look. _'This is not going to be easy,'_ Aoshi thought as he was looking through things, Misao was trying her best to help Aoshi. Okina had brought in some more light to help Aoshi read, and then Misao fell asleep as she was trying to help her love. "It's okay, she needs her rest, Okina," Aoshi said cleaning up some papers until a log of every member of the Oniwabanshu appeared. Aoshi wasn't aware of the log, Okina returned from putting Misao to bed to talk with Aoshi for awhile.

"Aoshi, I think it's high time we talk," Okina said looking at the young man, in Aoshi's hand was the full registry and log of every member in the Oniwabanshu. Okina noticed the registry and log in Aoshi's hand; it was opened to the names that were marked in red ink with the word Deceased. "Do you think it's time I know what happened, Okina?" Aoshi asked showing him the two names marked with the red ink, Okina knew it was better to tell Aoshi than to let him find out and be sorely angry.

Okina proceeded light a second lamp to let in extra light, Aoshi wanted to know why he was brought hear to be saved from being killed by a rival ninja clan. "Yes, Aoshi, I think it's about time you know the truth," Okina was trying to be honest as possible to Aoshi as he could, and yet it wasn't wise to make Aoshi mad or very angry at all. Kenshin was upstairs as he heard the two men talking in the study, it was hard for Aoshi to hear what happened to his parents and yet he knew that his father wanted him to strive for the best that there was in the Oniwabanshu, to be the okashira.

"It's a good thing that my parents aren't here, Okina, I definately wouldn't want them to see all the mistakes I had made," Aoshi was talking about the time were he nearly killed his mentor.

Okina just laid a gentle hand onto Aoshi's shoulder; he could see that Aoshi didn't like the mistakes that were made. "You know, Aoshi, you weren't yourself when we fought, you were mad with grief," Okina said looking into Aoshi's eye's for a brief moment, the statement brought a sense of honesty and understanding between the men. Aoshi was grateful for Kenshin to knock sense into him to wake him, but it was at a price and taking on such unnecessary wounds like that.

_**Flashback to Shishio's lair**_

_"Aoshi, can you stand?" Kenshin asked Aoshi, surprisingly Aoshi was still conscious; it was a relief that Kenshin used a sakabatou instead of a katana. There was a welt across Aoshi's chest after being hit with the Amakake Ryu No Hirameki, but with time, Aoshi would heal. "No, no, not for awhile yet," Aoshi would continue, "That is quiet an attack, Himura, it is a powerful attack to be wisely used against Shishio, Amakake Ryu No Hirameki is an attack not to be used all the time." Kenshin was listening to Aoshi's advice; Sanosuke had Yumi in his own way of carrying her._

_Aoshi was still looking up at the ceiling as Kenshin was about to go onto the next room._

_"Himura, go, I will catch up later," Aoshi said from the floor, as then Kenshin and Sanosuke left the room to face Seta Soujiro. Aoshi just looked at the kodachi laying by him, he was thinking of his four fallen men. _**'Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, Hannya, I'm sorry, I wasn't able to get the flower of the Strongest, but now I have no regrets,'**_ Aoshi thought out loud, before long Aoshi was starting to get up very slowly to get his kodachi. He had to stop for a moment as he was pulling up the larger kodachi; he could Saitou at the doorway with a cigarette between the fingers. "Well, it looks like you got your ass whipped by Battousai, Shinomori," Saitou said as he blew the smoke out, Aoshi just looked at him for a bit. It was about that they were going to start talking; a map was tossed to give Aoshi and idea of plan of escape after helping Kenshin to defeat Shishio as much as the Juppongatana._

_"It's not over until the title of Strongest is bestowed," Aoshi said as he stepped out to give time to Kenshin to recover, when did Kenshin recover, he did it enough to beat Shishio. Or it was the age choosing Kenshin as the winner, Saitou let them escape back to the wrecked Aoiya, it made Misao very overjoyed to see Aoshi coming. _**'Thanks to Kenshin for bringing Aoshi-sama back,'**_ Misao thought as she was running to greet Aoshi, Sanosuke and a very badly injured Kenshin._

_**End of flashback**_

Aoshi was thinking still about what might have happened, Okina knew what Aoshi was thinking. "I'm sure your parents would have forgiven you for what you did, Aoshi," Okina said with the hand still on the shoulder, Aoshi held a look in his eyes knowing about his father's temper.

Okina saw the look and suddenly realized that Aoshi could have been severely punished if Hiro was alive, of course there was the rules of the Oniwabanshu. "Okina, you knew what my father's temper what like," Aoshi said as he opened the log once more to the names marked with red in, Okina got up to go get the mission log for Aoshi so they could continue with what they were doing.

It took all night to get what they were doing done, Okina had gone to bed long before Aoshi did. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Aoshi thought to himself as he went up to go to his coffin.

The dawn sun was rising as Aoshi lay in his coffin asleep; Misao was up cleaning in Aoshi's room. _'Man it's hard to keep quiet as the man you love is asleep!'_ Misao though as she looked at the coffin, with the black lacquer shining in the light, it was enticing Misao to go lift the lid and kiss Aoshi on the lips. "Misao, are you done yet?" Okon asked as she reached Aoshi's room, she saw that Misao was blushing and thinking about kissing Aoshi right on the lips while he was sleeping.

Well, it was an awkward situation with Misao, of course to say that Aoshi is her intended.

"Oh, yes, Okon, I'm down," Misao said with the blush still to Misao's cheeks, which went without saying that Aoshi was still on her mind. Okon shooed Misao out of Aoshi's room to let him sleep for the day, Okina and Aoshi were going to look once more that night.

"I'm willing to help, that I am, Aoshi," Kenshin said when he saw Aoshi up in the evening about to get ready; Aoshi was now dressed in his beige yukata heading to the study. It was now time to get back to work at trying to find out what happened, Misao came into to the study to give Aoshi a glass of blood. "Thank you, Misao-hime," Aoshi said as he looked at his bride-to-be, which that only caused Misao to blush and giggle. Okina walked into the study seeing Aoshi already at work looking through the mission log, then it hits Aoshi, there was no mission on the night his parents were killed.

"I figured it out already, Okina; the mission log doesn't have one particular date," Aoshi said before continuing, "and it was the date my parents were killed, but I didn't know I had a sister." Okina was thinking of what Aoshi was meaning, of course, Okina didn't think that Aoshi was going to try to go find his sister. Sanosuke perked up when he heard that Aoshi was going to go look for his sister; it was no coincidence that Kenshin was going to help Aoshi with the looking within the city.

"Help, help me!" came the scream, and it was a girl's voice. Aoshi ran to see where the scream was coming from; Kenshin wasn't too far behind Aoshi, only see Aoshi looking at a girl with the same icy blue eyes. _'Impossible! I can't believe it, Aoshi, here and alive!'_ Came the thought as Aoshi read it, now he had to think of a way to tell this girl that he's a blood sucker.

Aoshi took a cautious step to this girl; of course he didn't know who this girl was. _'Wait, how did she know my name?'_ Aoshi thought as he walked to this girl, the girl was about to run as she saw this man come to her. She was looking for an escape from Aoshi; she was frightened of him even if he was being cautious as he walked to her. _'Am I that bad to frighten her?'_ Aoshi thought out as he looked at this girl, he wanted to ask her what her last name was as vampire hunters came running.

* * *

I'm sorry if this is late, but I have got it ready to ready. I know Aoshi doesn't really doesn't have a sister, but I'm just adding more trouble for Aoshi.

* * *

For the Reviewers:

bluewaters14: I will try, it's that I'm using Microsoft word and it's very difficult to write when you have every little thing underlined. I really hope you like this chapter; I have worked hard on this.

* * *

Please read and review and enjoy! 


	9. What Was Found

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

Forever the disclaimer is that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, all I own is the manga and one OVA and that's it! Aoshi and the others will stay with their respected creator, I'm just barrowing them for this story that I have been attempting to write with loving care!

The vampire hunters stopped all of a sudden as Aoshi was looking at this girl; the very same girl looked up at Aoshi and saw a vision of her father. "You said it was impossible, miss," Aoshi said as gently as he could before he continued, "I'm not quite alive and I'm not quite dead either." He looked away as Marina came to face Aoshi; Kenshin couldn't believe the girl had the same color of eyes as Aoshi's. "Then what are you?" Marina asked as she looked at Aoshi, he just stopped walking back to the Aoiya. Of course, this is the kind of moment that Aoshi didn't want; Kenshin could see the uneasiness in Aoshi. "Marina, I'm a vampire," Aoshi said without turning around, Marina was surprised to hear that Aoshi called her by her name. She wanted hime to turn around to face her, but her brother wasn't going to do that in fear of scaring her any further than she was.

"Wait, how did you know my name when I didn't tell you?" She asked as Kenshin went up his friend, Aoshi closed his eyes as he was asked the question. Of course he guessed her name, and it was guessed that Aoshi was good at guessing or he really was a vampire. "I guessed at it, but primarily to the fact I am a vampire, Marina," Aoshi said as he walked back to the Aoiya, and that Kenshin was following back. Marina was wondering how her brother knew Kenshin, so she decided to follow Aoshi back to the Aoiya. "Aoshi, wait, we need to talk," Marina said as she took her shoes off to step inside to face her brother, Aoshi stopped at the stairs not wanting to face his sister.

Okina wonder who that young woman was until Aoshi turned around and there was a resemblance between Marina and Aoshi, of course there were things that Aoshi didn't want to be telling his sister because of the temper she would display. "Aoshi, why don't you just face her?" Okina asked gently trying to get Aoshi to talk to her; there was a sense of shame and guilt to Aoshi.

"Marina, you don't know the things I have done," Aoshi said looking at his sister the look of shame and guilt, two years ago, Aoshi wouldn't be facing his sister. Misao came downstairs to see what was going on, then she sees Aoshi's sister standing to face Aoshi. _'What am I to tell her?'_ Aoshi thought looking at his sister, Aoshi felt like he didn't want to tell his sister.

It was going to be tough to get anything from Aoshi; Misao knew that as Aoshi was very stubborn when he didn't want to give out too much information. "Aoshi, I know there is something you're hiding," Marina said as Aoshi looked away, he really didn't have time for this as it was nearing dawn and he needed to go bed down. Misao was about to take Aoshi upstairs, until Marina tried to stop her brother from leaving. "Marina, why do you want what to know what I done?" Aoshi asked getting very irritated with his sister, the young woman wasn't afraid of Aoshi as she looked at him.

Misao wanted to know who that woman was that was with Aoshi, she was waiting for Aoshi to finish getting ready for bed. "Misao, I know there is something you wanted to ask me," Aoshi said as he went to Misao, he was only in his gi pants ready to lay in his coffin to bed down now.

Misao just looked up at Aoshi seeing a sincere look to his face; he wanted Misao to know who that woman was. "Aoshi, who was that woman I saw you with?" Misao finally asked looking away, she was afraid that Aoshi was going to leave her for another woman. Aoshi gently stroked Misao's cheek to reassure her, all she did was take his and look into his blue eyes. "Misao, that woman downstairs is my sister," Aoshi said being completely honest with Misao, she was surprised to hear that Aoshi had a sister as he continued, "This is new to me too, I hadn't known that she was still alive all these years, at this point I don't know what to do or what to tell her at this point." Misao started to give Aoshi a shoulder massage to start to get him to relax, the sun was about to rise in the sky as Misao was helping Aoshi to relax before getting into his coffin to sleep for the day.

Marina was getting anxious as her brother was upstairs was in his coffin asleep, she had wanted to talk with her younger brother. "Makimachi-dono, how do you know Aoshi?" Marina asked as Misao came down the stairs to let Aoshi rest, Misao was thinking of what to tell Aoshi's sister.

Of course, Marina should have been able to see that Aoshi cared for this young woman, she could see that Misao cared a lot over Aoshi as well, even when she was hurt by him.

"Well, Aoshi helped raised me when I was a baby," Misao said thinking of the day she was held by Aoshi, to her, it was very special. Of course, it went with out saying that Aoshi was sent to live and train here, Marina remembered the day that Aoshi had to be sent the Aoiya. "All I remember is my little brother being sent to live here, I never expected him to be like father," Marina said looking down as she thought of her brother, of course at that time Aoshi was sleeping in his coffin relaxed.

Aoshi got up in the evening just to feed; Marina saw that Aoshi was dressed in his beige yukata as to be comfortable. "Marina, why are you still doing here?" Aoshi asked looking at his sister with the intense look; it was new to him to have an older sister around all the time.

He went back to looking at the log and found only one name marked in red, Okina to him a piece of truth that made a difference in his quest to find out what happened to his parents "Aoshi, when your father planned to send you here, he planned to follow later," Okina said walking up to stand next to Aoshi, meanwhile, a man with the same narrow icy blue eyes was riding on a horse heading on to the Aoiya. To this man, it was coming home after along time away, he hadn't seen Aoshi since he sent him to be safe at the Aoiya a long time ago. _'I wonder how my son is doing, I bet he's now a good vampire,'_ Hiro thought as he came into view of the Aoiya, it was going to be good that he's home.

_**Flashback**_

_Hiro managed to escape with his daughter as the rouge ninja attack, he was glad that he escaped but without his wife. It was getting hard to find places to hide from the rouge ninja; he was trying his best to keep his daughter safe. "Marina, we're on the run now, we have to find a place to hide now," Hiro said as he slingged his pack onto his shoulder, his other shoulder was killing him due to an injury. A friend of theirs saw them walking from the home and offered him a place of refuge, of which he accepted gratefully with Marina very tired and his shoulder aching so bad. "But papa, I'm not that sleepy," Marina said trying to stifle a yawn, but Hiro shook his head to send his daughter to bed. Hachiro and Hiro spent some time talking, all before dawn, Hachiro made room for his friend._

_"It's at least what I can do for you until we could have that shoulder looked at by doctor and get you to the Aoiya, Hiro," Hachiro said coming from the room, Hiro's face had a look of sadness as he was missing his wife. During the time that Hiro was asleep, Hachiro took the liberty of looking for a doctor to look at Hiro's injured shoulder. The doctor also knew that Hiro was dehydrated from the lack of blood; Hachiro often looked in to make sure that Hiro was well hydrated with fresh blood._

_"Now just to get a horse is proving difficult, Hiro," Hachiro said looking at his friend, Hiro wasn't worried except for the fact he wanted to get to his son. This made Marina worry about her father at times; she missed her baby brother too and often thinking of him._

_**End of Flashback**_

_'I'm finally going to get to see my son, this is great,'_ Hiro thought as he continued on to the Aoiya, in time, the city of Kyoto had changed. It was still evening as Aoshi was still in the study with Okina; they were talking until the horse Hiro was riding whinnied a bit. "Was that a horse I hear outside?" Okina asked as Aoshi got up to go see what was going on, Hiro slid off his horse to grab his things and to head inside as he was tired. Hiro didn't turn around to see who came outside, for some reason; he already knew that was Aoshi that came outside to see was going on. "I bet you have questions to ask, Aoshi," Hiro said as he placed his forehead on the saddle, Aoshi didn't want to say anything, so he just nodded and proceeded to take his father's things into Aoiya.

Okina was both surprised and glad to see Hiro to stay with them; the Shinomori Family was now reunited under one roof. _'How did he know I had some questions to ask?'_ Aoshi thought as he sat outside again, Hiro came back outside to privately talk with Aoshi to get to know his son.

Okina knew Aoshi had never seen his father in years, there was things that Aoshi didn't want to tell his father in fear of being disowned. "Aoshi, I'm proud of you no matter what you done," Hiro said with his hands on his son's cheeks, he must have been proud to have heard that his son became the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu at the age of 15. There was a hidden shame in Aoshi's eyes, it was then that Hiro knew what Aoshi did from what Okina told him and Aoshi couldn't deny it and only took the responsibility of his actions. "Aoshi, you know, I still love you no matter what you did," Hiro said looking at Aoshi; there was no way that Hiro was going to disown his only son.

Marina was listening to what Aoshi was telling their father, she was surprised to the fact that Aoshi went insane with grief nearly killing Okina. "Marina, don't be listening in on a private conversation," Hiro said knowing that Marina was listening; it was going to be along night for all to settle now. Of course that Aoshi was getting to know his father, like all Shinomori, Aoshi was raised by the Oniwabanshu. _'So it shows that Aoshi was raised by the Oniwabanshu,'_ Hiro thought as he looked at the place were Aoshi had received his punishment, Kenshin saw what the punishment was and wondered why Aoshi was willing to go through something so very painful. Of course, Hiro could see why Aoshi went with something painful, it was a reminder to anyone in the Oniwabanshu not to betray the members and go against them only to be hurt in the end, Aoshi knew that.

_**The day of the punishment**_

_"Aoshi, are you sure you want to do this?" Okina asked looking into Aoshi's eyes, he knew that he broke a rule and he had to be punished for it. Aoshi looked at Misao and got up to follow Shiro outside, Aoshi wanted to do this to remind him not to betray the Oniwabanshu again. "I'm glad my father isn't here to see this, Shiro," Aoshi said solemnly before kneeling with the top of his yukata off and his back facing Shiro, Aoshi had a hold of the ropes as Kuro and Shiro were ready to start._

_Okina saw that that Aoshi never winced once, nor did Aoshi cry out of pain as the whipping went on. "I think 10 is enough as fitting for a punishment, Aoshi," Shiro said getting Aoshi to let go of the rope, Kuro stepped forward to gently took Aoshi to his room to lie him down._

_Aoshi showed no pain, although he was very much in pain. "I'm going to get a doctor to look at Aoshi's back, Shiro," Kuro said as he left the large room, Misao gave Aoshi the title of Okashira back. But she stay by Aoshi's side as a way she to show him that she's not leaving him, it was hard to see if he really appreciated the company that Misao was providing him. "Aoshi, you really didn't have to do that," Misao said as she was using a cold cloth on Aoshi's back as the doctor directed, Okina knew Aoshi admitted to what he did was wrong and faced the punishment with grace._

_**End of punishment**_

"Of course, Aoshi, you know, you and your sister is all I have left," Hiro got up to walk back into the Aoiya, he was glad to be with his son. The look changed to sheer joy when he saw Misao and saw an engagement ring, he was going to see that his son was going to be getting married.

* * *

I know Aoshi was never really punished for the betrayal, so don't correct me on it.

* * *

I have not been getting any reviews lately and I just might put this fanfic on hold if I don't get reviews.


	10. Beautiful Life

For a Favor

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

My Disclaimer is that I so do not own the wonderful characters of Rurouni Kenshin, which really includes Shinomori Aoshi. I wish I could on him and be with him, if he was real, but it's only a dream. They will stay with their well respected creators, as for me, the only thing of Rurouni Kenshin I have is one OAV, the profile book and almost all of the manga, and that is all! NO SUING ME!!

Hiro was so overjoyed to hear that his son was going to be getting married; Aoshi was standing by Misao and holding her hand. He was proud to be engaged to Misao, it was scary that he almost lost her. "Aoshi, I'm so glad that you are going to marry," Hiro said with a smile to his lips as he looked at his son, Marina was jealous of Aoshi because of the attention that he was getting from their father. Aoshi walked by Marina with a smirk to his lips, he was thinking about annoying his sister to no end. "Thank you, father, it makes me so happy to be with Misao," Aoshi said as he sat next to his sister then Misao next to Aoshi, what annoyed Marina was Aoshi kissing Misao in front of her.

Hiro just chuckled as he watched Aoshi and Misao kiss; it showed that Aoshi cared for Misao and vise versa. "What is he thinking kissing her like that?" Marina asked as she looked away, Hiro wished that Aoshi's mother could see Aoshi all grown and now getting married. Okina saw that Aoshi was talking to Misao about having kids; Misao didn't know what it was like to be pregnant. "Aoshi, I would like to talk to you," Hiro said as Misao when up to go to bed, Aoshi nodded as he grabbed two wine glasses and pouring some blood for the both of them to drink for the night.

Aoshi was glad to be able to talk to his father about anything; it felt nice to have his father with him now. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Aoshi asked quietly before taking a sip of the blood, Hiro looked up and wondered how his son became a very strong vampire like him.

"Aoshi, how did you come a vampire?" Hiro asked as he looked at his son, Aoshi proceeded to tell his father what happen. Hiro was shocked to hear what happened to Aoshi, the glass nearly fell from his hand to the floor. "It was awful and I thought I was going to die, father," Aoshi said after taking a sip of the blood, Hiro wished that he was at the Aoiya earlier to save his son. It would be close before there would be a school for new vampires; Hiro had a lot more experience as a vampire than what Aoshi had and Aoshi was still learning to come a vampire from every time he fed.

"Aoshi, I can say you are still rough at being a vampire, but you will get better at it," Hiro said touching his son's cheek with a smile, Aoshi smiled back as in a way a vampire does. To Aoshi and Hiro, it felt good to be around family again, Aoshi still wasn't used to having his older sister around the Aoiya. "Misao, I love you so much," Aoshi said scooping her up into his arms; he had her in his arms in the bridal style. They were going up to their room for some alone time, it was suggested by his father that they spend time alone. "Aoshi, what are you planning to do?" Misao asked unaware that Aoshi was being romantic again; she just willingly did what Aoshi said to do.

Lying on the bed, Misao saw Aoshi come to her with a rose in his hand; he lies by her kissing her until the kimono came off. "Are you comfortable with this, Misao?" Aoshi asked Misao as he lay with her, just as bare as his future bride. Misao just nodded saying she was comfortable, Aoshi nipped down the length of her neck gently with his fangs. _'This is a dream come true and I want to have Aoshi's baby,'_ Misao though as she kissed Aoshi, she didn't realize that vampires could have children.

Aoshi lying by Misao after the intercourse, he was willing to do anything to care for his future bride. "Aoshi, it's nearly dawn and time for you to rest," Misao said snuggling close to Aoshi, he was about to fall asleep. With a small smile to his lips he laid with Misao until she had to get up to let him to get dress, he knew that Misao had to be pregnant and yet had to wait to find out.

"Misao, I love laying here with you," Aoshi said stroking her hair, Misao just smiled almost to the point of yawning. Then she had to get dressed, there was work that need to be done.

"Misao-chan, why isn't my brother up with you?" Marina asked seeing Misao come down in a violet kimono, Aoshi was wearing his black sleeping yukata as he was lying in his coffin. His sister still thought Aoshi was joking until she found her father sleeping; Hiro was also a vampire with the knowledge of a ninja of the Oniwabanshu. "Marina-chan, Aoshi is a vampire and he needs to sleep in the day," Misao said in a quiet tone to let Aoshi sleep, Kenshin and Kaoru had a baby boy and she was proud of her friends and hoped one day she'd make the announcement with Aoshi. Little did she know that she was going to make that announcement with Aoshi, it always been her dream to have a baby with Aoshi and now her dream was going to come true very soon.

"We wait for a couple weeks, Misao, just to be sure," Hiro said that night as Misao poked at her supper, Aoshi smiled as he sat next to Misao. Well, more than a few weeks went by and Misao was feeling sick in the morning, indeed, Misao was going to have a baby. "Misao, are you feeling okay?" Aoshi asked going over to his bride to be, Misao looked up at Aoshi with tears in her eyes.

He felt Misao cling to him and he started to stroke her hair, neither of them had been parents before. "It's going to be okay, Misao," Aoshi said kissing her forehead, Misao just smiled.

Months started go by and the baby bump started to get bigger, Aoshi and Misao were starting to get excited as they were close to see their baby. "Aoshi, I think my water broke, It's time," Misao said with a smile, Aoshi had called for Megumi for the pending birth of the baby.

Kenshin and Kaoru cam with their son as Misao was getting ready to push; Megumi was ready to deliver the baby. "Okay, I need a warm towel, knife and something for Misao to bite on, she's ready to meet her baby," Megumi said and Kaoru started to get the things for her friend, Misao started to push under Megumi's instructions. Aoshi wanted to stay with Misao to see his child being born, yet he had to be bed down being daylight. "Misao, congratulations, you have a baby girl," Megumi said wrapping the baby in a warm blanket, Aoshi was waken and told that he now has a baby daughter to take care of now. Misao was smiling holding their baby girl; Aoshi smiled looking at his wife.

"Our little girl, Aoshi, she's here," Misao smiled as she let Aoshi hold his baby girl, the baby girl grabbed a hold of Aoshi's finger. Aoshi and Misao named their daughter Amazu, Hiro came into the room to look at his brand new baby granddaughter and he was really proud of his son.

"Aoshi, don't tell me that this little one is my granddaughter," Hiro said with a smile forming to his lips, Marina came into the room and saw who was in Aoshi's arms. Amazu had fallen asleep in Aoshi's arms after being fed by her mother; Misao was resting for a couple of days as Aoshi was taking care of his baby girl. "Marina, you're an aunt now, you have a niece you can help take care of right now," Aoshi said trying to dissuade his older sister from being jealous of him, Amazu started to cry needing to be held. Aoshi went to pick up his baby girl up, she stopped crying being comfortable.

"How is possible for her to be comfortable with you?" Marina asked seeing her niece in her brother's arms; Aoshi just smiled at his sister and went to check on Misao with Baby Amazu.

Baby Amazu knew her father wouldn't hurt her, so she fell as sleep in Aoshi's arms.

"Amazu-chan, you are a precious little angel sent here to fill our lives with happiness, joy and laughter," Aoshi said with a smile looking at his baby daughter, she started to whine wanting her diaper changes. Aoshi gently laid her down to get her out of her cute little pink kimono, then he started to change the messy diaper, which was washed and ready to be used once more on Amazu's bottom.

"Aoshi, you didn't have to change Amazu," Misao said smiling seeing Aoshi and Amazu together, Aoshi just smiled and kissed Misao with Amazu in his arms. Hiro saw how well Aoshi and Misao were doing with a new baby; he often helped to care with his baby granddaughter.

_'I love my baby granddaughter,'_ Hiro thought with a smile, he was glad to be a grandfather.

Marina was still jealous of her younger brother; the day of Aoshi's wedding was coming up soon. _'Why am I so jealous of Aoshi?'_ Marina thought as she looked at her brother, he was playing with Amazu as Misao was out looking for a wedding kimono for the wedding. Hiro had saved the kimono he got married in; he wanted Aoshi to use it for his wedding to Misao.

"Father, what do you think we should dress Amazu in?" Aoshi asked watching his daughter sleep; Amazu had her little sleeping yukata on with a clean diaper on and after being fed.

Hiro smiled and picked out the cute little pink kimono, Aoshi always liked that on Amazu.

"That will be nice, father, I think Misao will agree," Aoshi said as he saw a cute little yawn come from Amazu, Aoshi was glad to have a baby girl with Misao. He was still concerned with his sister being jealous of him; Hiro had told his son that he'd take care of Marina.

"Misao, we should get you ready for the wedding," Omasu said as Amazu was in her cute little pink kimono; Okon was holding Amazu with a baby toy for her to play with. Misao smiled looking at her baby daughter; Amazu was smiling holding that baby toy in her tiny hand. "It's almost time, isn't it, Omasu?" Misao asked standing in her wedding kimono, everything was ready until the ceremony took place. Aoshi well pleased after the wedding, Misao held her baby during the reception with her husband. "Aoshi, you and your wife looked like a great family with your baby," Hiro said with a smile, Misao looked at the sleeping face of Amazu with a gentle smile.

Aoshi was glad that he was now married to his wife, Amazu just slept away in Misao's arms as the family picture was taken. "Father, you know what the other vampires will say to this," Marina said trying to get her father to be a little more concerned, of course, Marina completely forgotten that her and Aoshi's mother was a mortal just as Misao is right that very second.

* * *

I know that Vampires are fictional with some historical roots, I just made it up that vampires can have kids, so please don't flame on this.

* * *

For my reviewer, my one and only reviewer:

Cutepuff: I do thank you deeply and thankfully for your review, I think I will have Aoshi turn Misao in the later chapter so she can be by Aoshi's side. I really hope you like this chapter and I seriously need more reviews, I have been thinking about just discontinuing this one until I get more review.

* * *

Please people, read and review my fic, if you don't, I will discontinue and work on something else.


	11. Hidden dangers

For a Favor

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer is that I absolutely do not own Rurouni Kenshin; they will stay with their awe inspiring creators, and that includes the ultra cute Shinomori Aoshi. I'm just barrowing them for this story, I only own the manga, the profile book and one OVA DVD. SO NO SUEING ME!!

A week went by since the wedding; Aoshi and Misao were back from their trip. Kaoru and Kenshin were watching Amazu with their own son, Aoshi trusted Kenshin to treat kids well. Amazu was taking her little bath with Kenshin as Aoshi walked up; Amazu was splashing in the water with a giggle. "Now, I didn't expect this coming home, Himura," Aoshi said seeing his daughter in a towel after her bath, Misao giggled seeing Amazu cutely yawn as she was placed in her little diaper.

Kenshin privately told Aoshi that some vampires were in Japan planning to kidnap Amazu-chan, the news alerted Aoshi and Misao so much that Aoshi was close to asking Kenshin for help.

"I wonder why my family, Himura," Aoshi said as he sat with Amazu, he knew that he broke several vampire rules concerning mortals. Misao was about to cry as she was holding on to Aoshi, he didn't want his wife to cry knowing that he'd have to do something to protect his family. "Aoshi, I know that your family is important to you, that I do," Kenshin said most likely wanting to help Aoshi and Misao, Aoshi knew he cared about his wife and baby daughter a lot, so much in fact he was willing to go full vampire. Misao was watching Amazu play with her toy, Aoshi picked up Amazu's clothes and other toys. "Misao, it's about time to go," Aoshi said as he smiled some, Misao just nodded.

Aoshi and Misao said their goodbyes to their friends with their daughter, the made their way to train station to head back to Kyoto. "Aoshi, I have the feeling that they were being followed," Misao said holding onto Amazu, Aoshi was taking precautions knowing that they were being followed.

Once aboard the train, Aoshi and Misao never dropped their guard over their daughter to protect her, Aoshi had asked Kenshin to talk to his father about any rouge groups of vampires.

_'I hope Kenshin gets to my father in time,'_ Aoshi thought looking over at Misao and Amazu for a moment; he was riding a lot on the protection of his daughter. Misao and Amazu were asleep by the time they got into bed and Aoshi was still worried about what would happen, Hiro came to Aoshi's office to talk with his son about what he was able to find out after talking with Kenshin. "Aoshi, I think I have just confirmed why you are on guard, there was a rouge group of vampires that just escaped from a vampire hunter and made there way here," Hiro had more come "I talked to the vampire hunter about the vampires, and he told me some thinks that were very disturbing to hear and to accept."

On the inside Aoshi was terrified, but outward, he showed no emotion, and Okina was alerted to the news. The residents of the Aoiya were alerted to what was going on, but there was one thing that had to be taken care of, Aoshi's meeting with the vampire hunter in his office. "All what has to happen is that I meet the vampire hunter," Aoshi said standing in the doorway, Hiro had the meeting for Aoshi.

Aoshi was watching his baby girl play with her toys; Misao was still worried what was going on. "I just hope my sister tell me 'I told you so' or anything else, Misao," Aoshi said looking at their baby girl; Okina went to the door to see who it was. It was the vampire hunter there to see Aoshi in the office, just to be respectful; the young man took his boots off before he entered the establishment. "I'm just here to see Aoshi," he said as he walked into the Aoiya, Aoshi was waiting for the young man to come and talk with him. Aoshi was more than a vampire; he was also a member of the Oniwabanshu.

"I though I was suppose to be seeing the Okashira," he said looked at Aoshi, and then Aoshi just stood and bowed. The door was closed as the meeting began; Amazu was in Misao's arm's being fed. "Here you go, Amazu-chan," Misao said smiling at her daughter; Okon was keeping an eye on the door. Aoshi and the vampire hunter were still in meeting; Marina thought something was going go.

"Marina, Aoshi is just meeting with a vampire hunter," Hiro said gently holding his daughter's face; the vampire hunter was the best from the West to help before something does happen to Amazu. The vampire hunter left the office with Aoshi after the meeting, Aoshi picked up his daughter into his arms and she just started to giggle. "You telling me that this little one is your daughter, Aoshi" Gabriel said looking at Amazu in her cute little kimono, Aoshi just proudly nodded as he tickled his daughter. Giggles rose from Amazu until she needed a clean diaper on, Aoshi gently took his baby girl to be changed into a clean diaper and then changed for bed at the moment of a yawn.

"Gabriel, I have mentioned this before, my wife and I noticed that we were being followed by a rouge group of vampires," Aoshi said as he quietly shut the nursery door to let Amazu sleep, Marina knew Aoshi was worried about his daughter. Gabriel was willing to work with Aoshi, all despite the fact that Aoshi was a vampire, but he did strike a friendship with Aoshi in all to protect him.

"But you got to know that Aoshi wouldn't harm any one, sir," Marina said to Gabriel, but to say, he already knew that Aoshi never harmed anyone so innocent as Misao or their daughter.

Hiro going to look into the intentions of the rouge vampires by infiltrating them, Marina didn't want to have her father to risk his life just to gain information. "Father, you can't be serious about going into that" Marina said trying to hold her father's gi shirt, but she had her hand disengaged from the shirt. She knew that Hiro had to get the information or Aoshi was going to lose his daughter to those vampires, besides, Gabriel need the information and only knew the rouge vampires were Romanian in descent and just by they were talking and the language they used when talking.

Amazu started to cry needing her diaper changed, Aoshi and Misao went into their daughter's room to take care of Amazu. "I like to see this, parents taking good care of their baby," Gabriel said watching Aoshi changing Amazu's little diaper, Misao smiled at Amazu as she was in Aoshi's arms.

The little angel was asleep in Aoshi's arms; Aoshi gently laid his daughter down on her little futon to sleep until she was ready to be fed. "She's so precious and adorable," Aoshi couldn't help but to agree with Misao, Hiro made it back with time to spare with the information that Gabriel had needed. Too much of Aoshi's dismay, those vampires knew of the birth of a half-breed, and Gabriel knew that Aoshi had grown up through much of his life as a half-breed, half mortal and half vampire.

"So, then that means that are planning kill Amazu, father," Aoshi said as he held onto Misao giving her some comfort, Misao was scared to lose Amazu to those vampires. Suddenly, Aoshi ran to Amazu's room feeling that something is wrong; Amazu had been taken from her room. "Misao, we'll find our daughter," Aoshi said hugging his wife before going to grab his kodachi, Gabriel need Aoshi's help because of the knowledge of the terrain. Aoshi was hoping to get his daughter back; he was able to help Gabriel with the tracking. "If you're quiet enough, you might be able to hear their tracks off in the distance," Aoshi said to Gabriel as they walked a long following the tracks; little did what the vampires knew was that they were being followed from the trees and the ground.

Hiro saw the group and heard the cry of his granddaughter, Aoshi raced ahead to get an idea of where they should go. "They are taking long route, Gabriel," Aoshi was going to explain the plan they were going to use. "There is an easier way to get there, maybe we can get there first and cut them off." Gabriel understood to the plan that was given, Hiro knew what that meant to do.

"Aoshi, I guess this is the reason why you became Okashira at the age of 15," Gabriel said as he was check his weapons, they were way ahead of the vampires and making great timing.

Aoshi was right on target as they waited for the vampires to show, Hiro held his weapon close as he heard a noise from where he was hiding. "Aoshi, how much longer should we wait?" Gabriel asked until he heard Amazu's cries, either she wanted her father, needing to be fed or have a change of diaper or the combination of all three. Aoshi crouched down planning an attack to save his daughter and get back to Misao; he remembered his promise to his wife before leaving to help Gabriel.

"Wait, I smell something off and it's not the child," Demetri said moving closer to a trap that Aoshi and Gabriel sat up, Amazu started to struggle in the arms of one of the vampires. She knew that her father was near by; she wanted to go to him and go home to be with her mother back at the Aoiya.

"Aoshi, the trap has been sprung," Gabriel said before jumping up to attack, Aoshi came around the side in attack. Amazu had her little arms out to be rescued; Aoshi grabbed his daughter and placed her in a safe place until it was time to go home. _'Rescuing my daughter was the easy part, the hard part is fighting your own kind,'_ Aoshi thought as he drew his kodachi, neither side wanted to make the first attack for about an hour. Demetri made the mistake of attacking Aoshi, which that started the fight for the life of a 2 and half year old baby girl by the name of Shinomori Amazu.

_'A pack of wolves, great, that's all we need,"_ Aoshi thought again as the wolves laid next were he had hidden his daughter, Aoshi realized that the wolves were protecting Amazu.

Aoshi suddenly screamed out in pain as a blade ripped into his side, Gabriel ran over to help Aoshi with the wound. "I don't want Misao to worry," Aoshi said having the wound bandaged before getting up to finish a fight, Demetri had already escaped out. Hiro had gotten to Amazu first to make sure his granddaughter was okay, Aoshi was holding his side seeing his father with Amazu.

"Don't worry, Aoshi, she's okay now," Hiro said holding a sleeping Amazu, Aoshi knew it was that time they started to head back to the Aoiya. Gabriel knew that his work was cut out for him when Demetri had escaped, it was slow going due to Aoshi's wound and little was know though.

"Aoshi, are you okay?" Hiro asked until Aoshi pitched forward, Gabriel was able to catch Aoshi. Okina was waiting at the doorway ready to usher them in, he sees Aoshi clutching his side.

* * *

For my one and only reviewer:

Cutepuff: Thanks again for the review; I promise that Aoshi's sister won't do anything bad to Misao. She was just jealous of Aoshi because he was getting married and now he has a baby girl to take care of, now Aoshi is almost ready to have more kids with Misao! :D

* * *

PEOPLE, JUST DON'T READ THIS FANFIC, REVIEW TOO!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!


	12. Love to Bind

For a Favor

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

My disclaimer is this that I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, not even I own the gorgeousness that is Shinomori Aoshi. They will stay with their respected creators, I'm just barrowing them for this story as I said before, I really own only one profile book, one OVA DVD and most of the manga!

Megumi saw the blood coming from Aoshi's side; Okina did the right thing on bringing Aoshi in right away. "Misao, Aoshi kept his to bring Amazu-chan home," Hiro said as Aoshi was laying upstairs with Megumi working on the side, she was pleased that the bleeding had stopped so quickly. Misao was watching Amazu play with her toys until she started to try walking, Hiro was pleased to see how big his baby granddaughter was getting to be and soon training will have to start.

"Misao, what's going on?" Megumi asked coming from Aoshi room, Misao smiling seeing Amazu walking around. Aoshi was resting in his room with his side bandaged; Amazu was also starting to talk as well. "Oh won't Aoshi be so happy, Amazu-chan," Misao said as she started to give her daughter a bath, Okon and Omasu had towels ready for Misao and Amazu to use after the bath.

Misao just giggled as Amazu started splash in the water, Hiro had gotten out a cute pink little kimono for Amazu to wear. "I can't believe that my granddaughter is growing up, Okina," Hiro said adding a chuckle before sipping the blood in the wine glass, Aoshi was certainly feeling better until he saw a cute little one by his side. He just chuckled being able to sit up some to see who it was, and that little one was Amazu in her little kimono. "Hey, there, Amazu-chan," Aoshi said picking up his baby girl, Amazu just giggled as her father started to tickle her with a gentle and special touch.

Amazu whined a little needing her diaper changed, Misao came into the room to look for their daughter and finding her with Aoshi. "Amazu needs a little change, Aoshi," Misao said picking up Amazu to take her to be changed, Aoshi wanted to get up to help his wife with their daughter.

But his side would protest to him getting up when he wasn't suppose to, Misao was ready to have another baby with Aoshi. "Mama!" Amazu ran giggling to Misao after being fitted for an Oniwabanshu uniform; Amazu was ready to have a brother or a sister now. Hiro knew it was about that time that his daughter-in-law and son have time alone; he was willing to watch his granddaughter.

"Aoshi, are you sure your wound is healed enough?" Misao asked as Aoshi gently laid her onto their futon, the wound was indeed healed and sealed enough for what he was planning.

Misao and Aoshi were bare once more as Aoshi was pressing his length into her; they were trying for another baby to be Amazu's sibling. "Okay, take a breath in, Misao," Aoshi said as Misao took a breath in, the length was entered with no problem after he started to get very hard. Misao started to moan almost to her climax after a few hours, soon Aoshi made his release hoping to have gotten his wife pregnant once more. "Misao-hime, are you okay?" Aoshi asked two weeks later, Misao wasn't feeling well as she was crying feeling like throwing up. Misao was pregnant with their second baby and sibling for Amazu, Aoshi thought there was going to be more than just one baby with Misao.

"Kaoru-chan, I'm having another baby," Misao excitedly said as she hugged her friend, Aoshi and Kenshin were off talking seeing that Kaoru was also going to have another baby herself.

Kenshin was glad to have another baby on the way; Aoshi had a hunch that Misao was going to have twins and Misao was excited to be pregnant. "Misao-chan, how do you like being a mother so far?" Kaoru asked with a giggle and watched Kenji run around with Amazu, Misao picked up Amazu and Kaoru picked up Kenji. Aoshi and Kenshin joined the girls as they were going to go to the Aoiya to have lunch and rest, there was something wrong and Aoshi had sensed it for a long time.

"Vampire hunters from the Nakamura family, Kenshin," Aoshi said receiving a glare.

The Council that Aoshi was on was notified of the danger Aoshi was facing, it could literally mean Aoshi's assassination. "I don't think that Misao-dono couldn't be handling your untimely death soon, that I don't," Kenshin said looking at his friend for a moment; Aoshi knew that Kenshin was right. And it was especially since Misao was now married and pregnant again, it wouldn't be fair.

"Himura, I can't stand to be guarded at all times," Aoshi was going to continue until his father came into the room, in his hand was a package that was meant for Aoshi to open.

The package was from a poor gypsy girl that was visiting Japan; Hiro knew that Aoshi was a person with great influence. "Otou-san!" Amazu giggled as she ran to her father's arms, there was a butterfly fluttering about outside. Aoshi and Amazu went outside to look at the butterfly, the butterfly was curious about the little girl in a little pink kimono with her hair up in pig tails looking cute. "Look there, that butterfly is curious about you, Amazu-chan," Aoshi said going toward the flower, the butterfly flutters over to Amazu and lands on her cute little nose to see what she is.

Amazu giggled as the butterfly lands on her nose, the butterfly stayed on the nose for a few seconds and fluttered away. "That buttewfwy was pwetty, otou-san," Amazu said giggling being placed on her father's shoulder, it was something Aoshi was used to with his Misao at one time.

Misao smiled at Aoshi and Amazu, it was nearly that time for Aoshi to be bed down for the day. "Aoshi, it almost that time for you to be bed down," Misao said taking Amazu inside for her breakfast, Marina sees her brother go up to the bed room to get ready for bed. Hiro already for bed by the time the sun rose in the sky, Aoshi got dressed in his gi pants to lie in his bed to sleep.

_**Dream sequence of the assassination**_

_"Misao, there was nothing that could have been done to save him," Megumi said also saddened at Aoshi's death, Hiro went to his son's bed side mourning that he lost his only son to an assassin. Marina wondered about the vacant seat that was once occupied by Aoshi, Kenshin was wondering why Aoshi was assassinated when he didn't do anything to deserve it. "Aoshi, you will be missed, dear brother," Marina said as Aoshi was placed into his coffin, Misao knew that they were going to have Aoshi buried in the ancestral plot in the cemetery among the ancestors of the family._

_Misao cried the most at the funeral for Aoshi, Kaoru tried her best to comfort her best friend down. "Misao-dono, Aoshi is always going to watch over you, that he is," Kenshin said laying a gentle hand on Misao's shoulder, Kenshin was right, Aoshi was always watching over her and Amazu._

_Amazu missed her father and often cried at night for her father, Misao sat at her husband's shrine praying for strength to beat those that killed him. "Misao-chan, what will killing Aoshi-sama's killers prove or solve anyway?" Okon asked looking at Aoshi's shrine, tears shone Misao's eyes as she started to cry. Okina came to comfort his foster granddaughter, somehow he knew that Misao had missed Aoshi, the fact was that everyone missed Aoshi so much and it hurt Misao the most._

_"Amazu still cries for Aoshi, Misao," Okina said rubbing Misao's back, the poor girl had finally fallen asleep. Shiro takes her took Misao to her room, meanwhile, Soujiro had walked to the cemetery to visit a grave, it was Aoshi's grave that he was visiting that day._

_**End of the dream**_

_'I can't let those vampire hunters stop me, no mater what,'_ Aoshi thought as he sat up in his bed with his hand on his chest, as he thought to himself that he couldn't let vampire hunters stop him.

Misao was taking it easy and relaxing and talking with Kaoru, Kenshin always wanted a daughter thinking that Misao was going to have boys. "Kaoru-chan, do you think you're having a little girl?" Misao asked with a giggle in her voice, Kaoru giggled to think about a daughter.

Aoshi came down stairs from his room to be with his wife and daughter, Kenshin somehow knew that Aoshi had a nightmare. "Aoshi, it looks like you had a rough sleep, that it does," Kenshin gently said looking at Aoshi, Misao went to get to get some blood for Aoshi to drink for the night.

The vampire hunters were planning a big execution plot for Aoshi; Misao looked out the door and could see the cache of weapons that were used against vampires. _'Why are they after Aoshi?'_ Misao thought watching the men for awhile; Marina was looking after her brother as he was reading a book he was given. Hiro was playing with his granddaughter; Misao knew that Aoshi had to go see a friend that was living down the road from the Aoiya. "Aoshi, I do want you to be careful," Misao said as she kissed him, Aoshi kisses his wife back and then lays a hand on the stomach thinking of twins.

Misao just giggled as she looked at her husband, Aoshi had to go see what his friend wanted to see him about what was going on. "I should be back within the hour if he's not home, Misao," Aoshi said before leaving to go see Nakamura Sai, Aoshi held onto his kodachi just in case he was attacked by the Nakamura Brothers and causing Misao to worry him all over again, like with the poison.

Hiro was a little worried that things could go a rye with the meeting; he knew that Aoshi had taken the right precautionary measures if attacked by the brothers. _'No, I trust my son to be alright against them, why should I worry for my son's safety?'_ Hiro thought as he watched his son leave to see Sai, Marina couldn't let go of her worry for her brother thinking that she will lose her only brother.

Hiro somehow new something was wrong, Sai wasn't home and yet those vile men were, yet planning to attack Aoshi. "Sai isn't there, Aoshi fell into a trap" Hiro said see his son in a major fight for life, Misao was worried about her husband and yet she kept her faith in him. Aoshi was holding his own magnificently, Tori were already dead and Romi couldn't handle Aoshi's strength. "Not an injury on Aoshi, impressive," Gabriel said as he was watching Aoshi use some of his kempo on Romi, but he had other plans for Aoshi as large knife was drawn as Aoshi kicked Romi in the stomach.

Aoshi pulled away before Romi could give Aoshi a nasty injury, besides, the kick knocked air out of Romi. "Now, you'll pay for what you did, Shinomori," Romi seethed with hatred, Aoshi could only look at him with a calm look to his face. Romi charged at Aoshi with no plan of attack, it was easily avoided by jumping up and spinning around with the kodachi pointed to the chest.

"It's over, I'm through with dealing with you," Aoshi said calmly before moving his kodachi from the chest, Gabriel was impressed and glad he didn't have to arrest Aoshi for the killing of two vampire hunters. Technically, it was the vampire hunters that attacked, not Aoshi that attacked.

* * *

Hey, I'm going on vacation, so I will get a start on the next chapter after this chapter is uploaded and read and reviewed. So I will see you when I can!

* * *

To my reviewer:

Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date: Thanks for your review; although it was very short and very sweet, I'm looking forward to your next review! :D

* * *

Please review, it's that little bluish purple button to the bottom left of your screen, or Aoshi will come after you if you don't!


	13. The Hour of Time

For a Favor

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

My Disclaimer still stands to this day; I do not own all the wonderful characters of Rurouni Kenshin, which is including the gorgeousness that is Shinomori Aoshi. They will stay with their creators, I'm just barrowing them for my story and no suing me, I'm a poor girl with no life!

Aoshi looked at Gabriel with the calm look he gave Romi, but this look had a different meaning than what Romi had. Aoshi acted within the boundaries of the Boundary Law, Hiro was proud of his son, either way. "Aoshi, I'm not going to arrest you, they attacked you and you had to defend yourself," Gabriel said as Amazu ran to her father giggling, Misao came out to be with her daughter and husband before going back in the Aoiya to get a clean yukata for her husband.

Aoshi smiled seeing the blue and white yukata that was bought for him; he remembered the picture that he had taken with Misao under the sakura tree before Amazu was born. "That will be perfect, Misao," Aoshi said going to change clothes, Misao giggled as she felt the babies move.

Aoshi laid his hands on his wife's stomach to feel their babies, Kaoru help Misao to get things lined up before Misao got too big. "Father, what are you looking for?" Aoshi asked after finding his father, in Hiro's hand was clothes meant for a baby boy and yet there were two of everything. Aoshi just stepped back when he looked up, he had no idea that he had a twin brother to speak of in life or in any way. "Father, you didn't tell me that I had twin brother," Aoshi said going to his twin brother, Suki was trained by their father and now wanted to get to know his older twin brother.

Hiro just smiled watching his sons until Marina were screaming about a spider, it was Aoshi's pet tarantula that Marina was afraid of. "You two have to stop picking on your sister," Hiro said as he picked up the old baby clothes, Aoshi and Suki just chuckled as they were thinking the same thing.

Misao was a little confused when she saw Aoshi with someone that looked liked her husband in the face; Aoshi got Misao to come over to meet her brother-in-law that had been leaving with his father until they moved to the Aoiya. "Aoshi, you never told me that you had a twin brother," Misao said looking at her husband; she still couldn't tell the two men apart still being confused.

Amazu ran to her father after scraping up her little knee, tears ran down her little cheeks as she was crying. "Amazu-chan, what's wrong?" Aoshi said softly holding his daughter; Suki looked at Aoshi then at his niece for a bit. He knew that his brother has finally had gotten his family, Aoshi was tending to his daughter then telling her of her uncle. "So, Aoshi, is this my niece?" Suki asked looking at Amazu, Aoshi told his brother that Amazu was going to turn 3 years old soon. Suki gently took Amazu from his brother; the little girl was confused looking at her uncle for a little bit.

"You look like my daddy," Amazu said giggling being tickled by Suki, Misao smiled rubbing her growing baby bump. Megumi told Misao that she was going to have twins, she smiled at Aoshi telling him that she fells like she's carrying boys from how the twins were kicking. "Misao-hime, we need to think of names soon," Aoshi said going to touch Misao's cheek, they both now wanted to do something to honor the four that fallen protecting Aoshi. Misao smiled gently grabbing Aoshi's hand to move the hand to the growing baby bump; Aoshi just smiled feeling the babies kick the side a little bit. _'So these are our babies,'_ Aoshi thought smiling at Misao, Hiro came out with the baby clothes.

Suki smiled at his sister-in-law wanting to go do something for his nephews that are on the way, Marina goes over to see what going on. "Marina, you are welcome to join us," Suki said not at all jealous of his older twin, he knew that there will be a day that he will have his turn at having a family.

Marina wondered why Suki wasn't jealous of Aoshi; Hiro knew one little was going to have her third birthday soon and then have her baby brothers here soon.

"Marina, Suki is right, you are welcome to join us," Hiro said as Aoshi was looking at the baby clothes with Misao, Kenshin brought some sweet treats over to were Aoshi was with his family and a new pet in the mix. The wolf was a gift from Suki as a reminder of the times of Nika the brave wolf, Aoshi held the pup for awhile to let his daughter pet with wolf pup until he decided to lick her.

"Ah, thank you, Himura," Aoshi said as he placed the wolf in a pin especially made to house a pack of wolves, Kenshin smiled and went out with Kaoru to go shopping for Aoshi's twins. It was a pleasure to have a friend like Aoshi around to visit; Suki was watching the wolf sleep before eating one of the sweet treats. "This is great, and I finally get to be with my older brother," Suki said as he sat with his older brother, Aoshi knew that Misao was still confused to who was who when it came to Aoshi and having a twin brother. Aoshi was rubbing Misao's feet since they were hurting her, Hiro was watching his son take care of Misao before the birth of the babies came around the corner.

"Aoshi, it's almost time for our babies to come," Misao said smiling as Aoshi was rubbing her feet, Megumi had told Misao to take it easy because of the twins. Then came the talk of for the babies' names, Aoshi wanted to do something that would hold honor and meaning to him and to Misao.

"Aoshi, our babies are kicking me," Misao said as Suki brought his brother a wine glass full of fresh blood, Misao smiled seeing that Aoshi was being treated to by his brother.

It meant that Marina was still jealous of Aoshi being married and with a little girl and two more on the way; Hiro didn't want any strife come between Aoshi and Marina before the babies come soon. "Marina-chan, please come here," Hiro said going to a separate room to talk to his daughter about her jealousy; it was getting out of had with Aoshi trying his hand at being a father. Aoshi laid a hand on the growing baby bump; Suki was ready to see his nephews as he was playing with Amazu.

"I love you, Uncle Suki," Amazu said with a giggle as her uncle gave her a sweet treat, Suki was thinking that he was bound to have his own family soon. He thought that his brother was lucky to have Misao; Hiro was getting worried that something would might happen within the family.

"Aoshi had never told me anything about his past, Father," Marina said as she looked at her father, Hiro told her what he learned was to be kept away from her for her own good.

In the dojo, Amazu was watching her uncle and father spar, they didn't have there weapons on them since it was just a spar. "Suki, you're good at this," Aoshi said as he helped his brother up off the floor, Suki and Aoshi were back at it with this big eyed little girl watching them. Misao came in to pick up their daughter to take her to bed; Amazu was already asleep on the floor with Misao giggling as she picked up her sleeping daughter. "Misao, did she fall asleep?" Aoshi asked chuckling looking at his daughter's sleeping face, to him, that was such a precious site than any other site other than Misao.

Misao just nodded and left to go put Amazu into her bed for bed, Misao knew it was soon that the twins were going to be there. "Let's head back to the Aoiya, Aoshi," Suki said as Aoshi agreed with his brother, as the two men arrived back at the Aoiya, Misao let out a scream of pain as her water broke. Aoshi and Suki both ran to Misao's side, Misao was now in labor with the twins.

"Okina, please call for Takani-sensei, Misao is in labor," Aoshi said as Okina when to send an urgent message to Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru came back up with their family for the birth and the celebration of the babies. Aoshi was staying by Misao's side as she was going through the contractions; Suki was getting things ready for the birth of his nephews. "Alright, I'm here," Megumi said smiling going to Misao, there was no way Aoshi was going to leave Misao's side for the birth.

Hiro was told by Suki that Misao went into labor; Megumi was setting up for the birth of the babies. "Marina-chan, you should come see your new nephew, for your brother's sake" Hiro said going to his room to get the little clothes; Misao was strong as she went through a contraction. Aoshi was getting read to have his hands full, Misao screamed as it was time to push out the first baby.

"Misao-chan, it's baby time," Megumi said as the first baby's head started to crown; Aoshi was starting to keep his wife calm through the whole birth. The first baby was a healthy beautiful baby boy, and then came another baby boy and as healthy and beautiful. "Congratulations, two wonderful little boys," Megumi said laying the babies into Misao's arms, Aoshi smiled at his wife and the little bundles of joy. Hannya just cutely yawned as his brother, Kenshin was proud of Aoshi when the little ones were born. "Kenshin, how does it feel to have a daughter?" Aoshi asked looking at his friend holding a cute little girl in a cute pink kimono, Kenshin just let out a nervous laugh before answering.

Misao sat on the bed with Hannya feeding him like a good mother, Shikijo wasn't hungry yet as he was now in his father's arms. _'So this is what it means to be a father,'_ Aoshi though looking at this sleeping baby boy in his arms, waiting nine months was well worth it to have his baby boys.

Amazu was now a big sister with her little brothers, Misao liked Amazu's help to take care of the twin boys "Suki, how does it feel to be an uncle of twins?" Aoshi asked after finding his brother in the dojo, the two men were going to have another sparring round. But they were doing this because there was going to be something big coming; Aoshi had no objections to training with his brother.

_'Tora attacking here, it means I have to protect my family and my friends,'_ Aoshi though as he was sparring with his twin brother, it was almost time for the Oniwabanshu to stand up for pride.

Suki was improving with his kempo as he sparred with his brother, Hiro was watching his sons spar and to get in an idea of what to do. "In my field work, they will be here soon," Hiro said as he kept watch over his sons, it was a time to keep tabs of what was going on.

Aoshi and Suki were keeping up with sparring; Hiro knew it this was for sake of the city of Kyoto as well. _'It's only a matter of time before the Tora get here,'_ Hiro though as his thoughts traveled to his sons and Aoshi's family, the grand kids were the main concern to protecting the youngest members of the Oniwabanshu and of the Shinomori family.

* * *

Now, do get after me for this, I added a twin brother for Aoshi, I though it would be a nice surprise to have Aoshi as a twin! And I'm sorry if this is later than normal, I have had things go wrong and I was on vacation up in Iowa and I forgot the memory stick.

* * *

For my Reviewer:

Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date: I treasure your review and I hope I can trust you to get some more people to review this story, you are the best! WHEEEEEEEEEE!!

* * *

Oh come on people, please read and review, if you do, I will give you a cookie!


	14. For a fight or for a love

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

The disclaimer says I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way, and includes the gorgessness that is Shinomori Aoshi. They will stay with their well respected creators; I'm just borrowing the characters for this story. All I own is one OVA DVD, one profile book and all the manga, and you can't sue me for the story or the characters of Rurouni Kenshin, I'm a poor writer with no life…

Aoshi took off his shirt in the middle of the spar; Suki saw all the scars on his brother's scarred chest. _'I know better than to ask,'_ Suki thought as he stood in his kempo stance, Aoshi continued the spar with his bother as Misao came in with the babies and Amazu. Aoshi smiled after the sparring match as he went to his wife, daughter and sons, Hannya was quiet as asleep while Shikijo was quite the oppose of Hannya. "Aoshi, I'm going to say that Hannya is your son," Misao said as she giggled, and then Hannya woke up with a yawn to see his father chuckle at what Misao said.

Aoshi gently took Hannya into his arms and held him, to Aoshi, his pride and joy was his family. "This is what it means to be a father, Suki," Aoshi said with a small smile to his lips, Misao was enjoying her life as Aoshi's wife and the mother of three wonderful children.

Amazu was ready for her first lesson in kempo; she liked it when her father would teach her the arts of being a shinobi. _'So, this is what it means to have a family,'_ Suki thought as he watched his brother, both brothers left with Misao and the kids. Amazu went out to chase a butterfly, Aoshi stayed to watch of his daughter play until it was that time to go in and to take a bath and go for bed down.

"Aoshi, I think that your daughter is kind of like you," Hiro said as he started to chuckle at the memory, Aoshi just smiled as he looked at his daughter sleep in her futon with the covers up over.

Amazu had copied how her father had once slept as child and young adult, which dawn, Aoshi couldn't sleep as he was worried about the attack and what strategy to use against the Tora ninja. _'After all these years, I thought I would never see them for the first time,'_ Aoshi thought as he sat as his desk, soon there was a loud crash as Aoshi went to see what the crash all about. Okon had dropped a plate by accident; the Tora hadn't showed up in any way, to Aoshi's relief.

"Aoshi, you should be sleeping," Misao said finding her husband up and over by the twins quietly, Misao was worried about her husband not getting any sleep. Aoshi knew that Misao was right and was worried, he really should be sleeping instead of being up and around like a normal person.

"Misao, I not able to sleep like I should," Aoshi said as he touched Misao's cheek, and Misao couldn't resist Aoshi's touch as she knew it was gentle and also very loving, especially when kissed.

After awhile, Misao had finally got her husband to go to bed as the wolves lay down with the twins to protect them; Aoshi walked past his father's room and just chuckled at the way his father was sleeping. _'Finally, Aoshi is sleeping, good time to help the others in the Aoiya,'_ Misao thought as she got ready to help serve guests, Aoshi was in an uneasy sleep thinking that the wolves would come to their aid when the Tora come to attack. He knew that his wife would have her kunai on her; Suki was sleeping thinking about that girl he met the other night in the market on the way to the Aoiya.

"Marina, it's the evening, go wake Aoshi and Suki up for their sparring match," Hiro said as he got dressed in his gi, Marina sighed and went to go wake her brothers up get them ready for their sparring match. Aoshi and Suki were already up and getting dressed for the spar. Aoshi went out to the dojo to meet his brother; wolves came in time to aid the Oniwabanshu against the Tora "Oh, Suki, you scared me there," Misao said as she picked up Hannya into her arms, Amazu was helping her mother with the twins when the Tora attacked the Aoiya with such speed and fierceness. Wolves ran to the twins' nursery to protect the kids, especially one black wolf making strives to see that Aoshi and Misao's children are safe and unharmed, there was no way that Misao was going to fight alone.

"Hiro, Aoshi is wounded and he's still fighting," Shiro said to get Hiro's attention to Aoshi's injury, a member of the Tora went up to the up the nursery where Misao and the kids were. His intention was to kill Misao and the children, knowing that's the strong point for Aoshi, yet the member was met with the point of a very sharp katana in the familiar colors of Hijikata Toshizo.

_'There is no way that Aoshi will lose his wife and children, no way,'_ Hijikata thought as the fight progressed, to Misao's point of view, it looked like that Hijikata had the advantage.

With in moments, the member of the Tora was dead with Hijikata with only a scratch, Aoshi was trying to reach his wife as yet the wound to his chest and shoulder protested that he shouldn't move at all. Misao stayed with the kids knowing something was wrong with Aoshi; Hiro was trying to find his son and to get the wound fixed up and bandaged up as quickly as possible before something happened. "Aoshi, hold on, son," Hiro said as he found his son on the stairs unconscious, Kenshin had also lent Aoshi his strength to fight the Tora and to get rid of the threat from the Shinomori.

Marina was trying to fight off the Tora the best she could, until Suki came running to help his sister to free her. "Marina, Aoshi is wounded and father is gone to find him," Suki said as the Tora began to retreat with over half their strength gone and out of fear of Himura Kenshin.

Sanosuke had to go get Megumi to go tend to Aoshi; Misao was by Aoshi's side with Aoshi unconscious. "I need light so I can examine the wound," Megumi said as she started to set up to treat Aoshi, and then she noticed the scratch on Hijikata's on his face. And yet Aoshi was more important to treat because of the wound, hours went by as Megumi treated the wound as bad as it was.

"Now he should be able to rest now, everyone," Megumi said cleaning up her things from Aoshi's room, now it looked like Aoshi was asleep in his futon and neatly bandaged.

Suki and Misao were taking care of Aoshi with help from Hiro, Marina was still jealous of Aoshi because of all the attention he was receiving. "Amazu, could you go get the clean bandages for me, please?" Misao asked her daughter sweetly, the little girl ran to get the bandages for Misao.

Suki helped Misao with the bandage changing as Hiro took care of the twins, Okon and Omasu prayed that Aoshi would wake up soon. "Misao, I love you," came Aoshi's voice as he spoke quietly, Misao just smiled and looked into Aoshi's icy blue eyes. Suki was glad that his older brother awake and went to go tell everyone, Hiro was glad that Aoshi was awake from being unconscious.

"Otou-san, I'm glad that you're awake," Amazu said gently hugging Aoshi, Misao just smiled seeing her husband and daughter together. Aoshi was being careful with his wound as he lay back down; Misao didn't want the wound to reopen for Megumi to come back to tend to the wound again.

"Okaa-san, when is otou-san going to be able to teach me?" Amazu asked Misao in a quiet voice, Misao just giggled as she went to go check on her sons. Suki gently took Amazu to the dojo to continue what Aoshi was teaching her, Hiro was trying to talk to Marina until there was a knock on the door. It was Tenshiko from the marketplace; she was the daughter of a shop owner. "I'm looking for Suki, sir," Tenshiko said trying to hide the fact she was shy, Hiro smiled and took Tenshiko to the dojo where Suki was teaching his niece. There was a giggle from Amazu as Suki was looking at Tenshiko, to Suki; Tenshiko was an angel because she was beautiful. Hiro was pleased that his son has met a beautiful girl; Tenshiko's father was talking to Hiro about marrying Suki and Tenshiko together.

"I got to tell your brother that you have a found a good girl, Suki," Hiro said as he went to go tell Aoshi, Misao was watching her husband sleep as Hiro started up the stairs. Hiro knew Aoshi was going to heal quickly; there was talk between Hiroshi-sama and Aoshi about the future of the Shinomori family two years after Amazu's birth and before the birth of the twin boys. "Sorry, Hiro-san, Aoshi is still asleep right now," Misao said smiling as she strokes her husband's hair, Hiro bowed saying that he perfectly understood what Misao said and politely left to let his son rest.

Suki was back to teaching his niece as Hiro came back to the dojo, Tenshiko was watching the class session go on. "Aoshi is sleeping right now, Suki," Hiro said as he sat down to watch, Amazu was learning fast making her father and the rest of Oniwabanshu proud of her. Aoshi was awake later in the evening; the bandages fell of revealing a well healed scar before Aoshi changed into his clean gi.

"Aoshi, you're handsome as over," Misao said blushing some, Aoshi and Misao decided to wait before going to have more children. But that didn't stop Aoshi from kissing his wife on the lips, it made Misao smile as Aoshi held his wife close to his chest like he always done before.

"Aoshi, are you feeling alright?" Suki said as he was holding Tenshiko close, Aoshi pleasantly surprised to find out that his brother had been starting to court the daughter of the store owner. Hiro and Aoshi had the girls to plan a party for Suki and Tenshiko; Suki had bought a ring for Tenshiko to purpose to her. _'I wonder what Suki has in store,'_ Tenshiko thought when she saw Suki got on his knees, the ring box was opened to her as Suki looked up to her with a small smile.

The Aoiya was quiet as they were giving Suki time to purpose, Amazu was being quiet and that wasn't easy for a 4 year old. "Tenshiko, our fathers wanted to arrange for us to marry, but I have other plans," Suki said before continuing, "Will you marry me, Tenshiko?" Everyone was quiet waiting for an answer from Tenshiko; Misao was hoping that Tenshiko would give Suki an answer.

"Yes, Suki, I will marry you," Tenshiko said with a good surprise on her face, Suki slides the beautiful ring onto Tenshiko's finger. Aoshi was proud of his brother for finding a fine bride; Hiro was going to be a proud father with two sons now married and with a family growing in power and grace.

"Suki, we are all proud of you since now you are going to be married," Hiro said as Marina stayed quiet, Aoshi holding Hannya as Misao held Shikijo watching his brother with sheer joy.

* * *

Hehe, now I have Suki getting married, Aoshi is proud of his twin brother as he holding one of his precious baby boys.

* * *

For my Reviewers:

LocIsBac: Dude, I appreciate your review, thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date: Hey, you, I have finished the chapter, and you know I will always appreciate your review.

* * *

Read and review, please, people!


	15. The start

For a Favor

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer is that and forever will be the same in the story; I seriously do not own Rurouni Kenshin and including the gorgeousness of Shinomori Aoshi. They will remain with their well respected creators; I'm just borrowing them for this story, so no suing me!

With Suki now engaged to be married, Aoshi was going to let Suki use the same wedding kimono that he wore as he married Misao, Tenshiko got acquainted with the kids knowing that there will be more in due time. "Tenshiko, don't be surprised if Suki and Aoshi go spar or go feed," Misao gently said to Tenshiko, of course Tenshiko already knew that Suki was already a vampire.

Marina was jealous of her brothers because one was married and other was going to be really soon, Hiro knew that Aoshi and Suki would bring the grace back to the family. _'This is what it means to have grace,'_ Hiro thought with a smile to his lips, he knew he already had grandkids to spoil.

Tenshiko happily held onto Suki until Aoshi came down from the upstairs room, in his hands was the wedding kimono that he once wore at his wedding. "Dear brother, this is the kimono I wore at my wedding," Aoshi said as he continued, "I want you to wear this on your wedding day, may this kimono bring you good luck and good fortune." Suki gently takes the kimono from his brother with grace; Aoshi knew that with what he started would return as grace. Misao gave Tenshiko a hair pin to wear in her hair; Suki knew that Amazu will have an aunt to play with her very soon.

_'I can't stand it with another of my brothers is going to be getting married,'_ Marina thought as she leaves the room, Hiro followed his daughter just to talk to her about her. He could tell there was something wrong, Hiro wanted to know what was wrong with his daughter being concerned.

"I can't stand it when it's either Aoshi or Suki getting married or having a family," Marina said as Hiro walk into the room, he knew that there was something deeper than what she said.

He didn't want the jealousy to cause a rift in the family; he went to Marina to take a look at what was wrong. "Marina, I know there is something deeper than that, I'm not about to let jealousy rip our family apart," Hiro said laying a hand on Marina's cheek; he was willing to admit it that he had problems with his brother. It was pretty awful to be having to deal with jealous, and now, Hiro was going to make that known to his daughter. "I wish it was me that was getting married or having a family, father," Marina said as Suki was laughing holding onto Tenshiko, Hiro smiled watching his sons with Tenshiko and Misao and his grandkids play for awhile under Aoshi's supervision.

Hiro wanted Marina to see Aoshi and Suki together as brothers, Tenshiko was just glad that Aoshi and Misao were helping her and Suki out. "Marina, Aoshi isn't jealous of Suki because he had been there, he now has three kids," Hiro said watching his sons; still, Marina was still jealous of her brothers. Hiro looked at his daughter with a disappointed look; he didn't want any part of this jealousy.

"Marina, listen, _I_ never raised you to be jealous of your brothers," Hiro said as he looked at his daughter before he continued, "I have already had some problems with my own brother, now I don't want to see it here." Marina just nodded afraid to say anything to her father, Aoshi only wanted to see good things come to his twin brother and his family. Tenshiko was pregnant with Suki's first child, which was another cause to celebrate Suki and Tenshiko that night. "I'm happy with the thought of having another grandchild here," Hiro said with a smile to his lips, Tenshiko was very happy as she rubbed her baby bump with the baby kicking her. Aoshi and Suki were playing with the wolf pup that was running around; Amazu was helping Misao with the twins and changing their diapers.

"Misao, it's that time for me to go lay down to sleep," Aoshi said as he was standing in the doorway without his gi shirt on, Suki was getting tired himself as he was yawning and stretching.

Misao saw that the brothers were in bed as did Tenshiko, Misao's father-in-law was already in bed by the time the brothers had gotten to bed. "Tenshiko, do you mind helping with the laundry?" Misao asked lightly carrying a basket of clothes, Tenshiko politely helped Misao with the laundry.

Aoshi got up to tend to one of his sons, it made Aoshi glad that he now has a fine growing family. "Misao, I think one of our sons is hungry," Aoshi said picking up Hannya hand to Misao for feeding, Misao just smiled seeing Aoshi yawn to the daylight. She wanted her husband to go back to bed to rest; it was still early in the day for Aoshi to get enough rest. "Aoshi, please rest, it's still early in the day so you can sleep," Misao said touching his cheek sweetly, Aoshi just smiled taking Misao's hand into his very gently and then kissed her before returning to their room to sleep.

Of course, once Shikijo was fed, Hannya needed to be fed next. "What was that I just heard outside?" Aoshi asked as he heard an audible click from the outside, somehow Aoshi knew that wasn't Gabriel outside the Aoiya, it was a vampire hunter from the Nakamura Family, and they wanted Aoshi.

Aoshi was worried for his family and his life; he went to go grab his swords to defend his family. _'I will not let harm come to my family,'_ Aoshi thought as he went outside, he wasn't as sensitive as first thought in the beginning of his life as a vampire. Aoshi was attacked first by the Nakamura vampire hunter; the kodachi was unsheathed as Aoshi got ready for his attack.

"So, Shinomori, you put your family before your life and yet you risk your life," the person had said just to intimidate Aoshi, but it never worked with the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu.

Aoshi stepped forward with the swords glistening in the sun, the fight was on and this vampire hunter was stronger than what Tori and Romi were. _'I'm going to lose my life and I will not see my wife and kids again,'_ Aoshi thought as he made his attack, Misao was worried about Aoshi as he attacked the vampire hunter. Yet, Aoshi finally took care of the vampire hunter, but it was at a cost of injuries, to Aoshi, that was nothing new to his as he had been injured before all this and his life as a vampire. "You really think you can intimidate me, you're wrong," Aoshi said as he made his attack count, Gabriel ran to catch Aoshi after the swords were sheathed and everything was done.

Megumi was at the door to help treat Aoshi's injuries; Misao was worried about her husband as Megumi worked to get the injuries worked on. _'I wish that vampire hunter never came here, now I'm afraid of losing Aoshi,'_ Misao thought until Megumi had let Misao into the room, Aoshi had clean bandages wrapped around his chest after having to be worked on by Megumi and Gabriel.

Misao kept by Aoshi's side until the baby boys need her, for days, Aoshi was unconscious as the bandages were changed and a medicine was applied to the wounds. "Aoshi, I want you to wake up soon, I need you and the kids miss you," Misao said stroking Aoshi's hair; she jumped a bit hearing a groan escape from Aoshi. Although it made Misao smile to see Aoshi's beautiful icy blue eyes, after Aoshi woke up, Megumi came in to check on Aoshi's injuries making sure they were healing.

"The injuries look very well healed; still, I would be careful for a few days," Megumi said as Suki and Tenshiko came into Aoshi's room, Suki had been worried about his brother as much as Misao was. Suki saw that the injuries were healed; Tenshiko was helping Misao to care for the kids while Misao took care of Aoshi. "Misao, I love it when you take care of me," Aoshi said gently stroking Misao's cheek, Tenshiko saw the love that Aoshi and Misao shared together. It was going to be the same kind between her and Suki, Tenshiko giggled as the baby in her womb moved.

"It's going to be before we marry that our child comes, Tenshiko-chan," Suki said laying a hand on the baby bump, Aoshi and Misao were watching Suki and Tenshiko knowing they were there once with Amazu. Hannya was lying in his little bed when he need to be changed, Aoshi went to go check on his children. "Hannya, I think you need a change," Aoshi said as he picked up his son, Misao was watching waiting to help Aoshi with the change and then Shikijo needed a change. Aoshi chuckled as Misao giggled while changing Hannya then Shikijo, Suki was watching his brother on what to do take care of his kids as Marina, still a bit jealous of Aoshi and Suki because of things that happened.

"Marina, Aoshi and Suki had to work to get to where they are," Hiro said watching Aoshi tending to Hannya and Shikijo with Misao, Amazu was in the garden chasing butterflies and giggling.

Aoshi was watching his son play while Misao tried to change Shikijo's clothes, Suki chuckled as Shikijo tried to squirm away. "Okaa-san, are you having trouble with baby brother?" Amazu asked as she giggled, Misao couldn't help but to giggle too. Aoshi and Suki were out in the dojo sparring like usual, up until Tenshiko's water broke, Suki and Aoshi ran help with the impending birth.

"Father, you're going to have another grandchild here soon," Aoshi said as he and others waited for the birth, Suki was nervous about being a first time father. Misao had called for Megumi to come for the birth; Hiro was going to be glad to have another grandchild around. "It's going to be soon that the baby is going to be here," Megumi said after setting up for the birth, hours later, there was a cry of a healthy baby boy. Suki was with his wife after she was holding their son in her arms; he was pleased with Tenshiko after giving birth to a baby boy. "Congratulations, Suki and Tenshiko, a baby boy," Aoshi said proud of his brother, of course, Hiro was proud to see his family grow.

Misao went to go get some outfits for her little nephew; Aoshi was helping Misao with the baby shopping for Suki and Tenshiko and the new baby in the Aoiya now. "Aoshi, our boys are getting bigger now," Misao said with a smile, Aoshi knew that it was almost that time for them to expand once more. Aoshi was glad to have a daughter and two sons; he was just hoping that he wouldn't act like his father. "I guess it's time to have another baby," Aoshi said as they were walking back, Misao just giggled at the thought of having a bigger family with Aoshi, her love of her life.

* * *

For my Reviewer:

Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date: Thank you for reviewing for my story when no one else will, your character just had a beautiful, healthy baby boy. I'm going to try to work on a Squeal to this story, if not, I have some other stories to work on in the meantime.

* * *

Okay, this is going to be my last chapter, but I will have a Squeal going into the works. I really want to thank the people that have been able to review this story for awhile; I can't forget my friend that had started to review this story.

* * *

Well, that's it, send me ideas for a Squeal!


End file.
